The Demon Princess
by Syfy2010
Summary: what would happen if shank had a lover and not just any lover but daughter of Rayleigh. Not only she is the daughter of Rayleigh but she is known for her skill and she has a child who is not shank child and this child is the daughter of a demon. She is luffy childhood friend and vice captain to straw hat pirate. femslash Ocx? maybe Harem & LuNa & Zoro/Sanji
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kiyomi D. Kudo POV.

She was walking back on the dock. Never have she does so much walking in one day and she felt so upset how this village was getting to her those she is almost near a ship that is own by a pirate name red hair shank. She let her sliver hair cover her face as she walk feeling so sore for all the argument she had with the village.

 _"I swear going around town is such a pain in the ass. Those it's even worst that I got to leave my baby girl with those idiots but if those idiots lose my baby girl again or have her eaten something strange again. Oh, I am going to send them to hell. Not even Shank will save them. Fewer more I hate that damn village it all their fault I got to leave my baby with those idiot."_

She said with a piss off annoy expression. She frowns as she was holding all shopping bags that she brought from town. She has baby belongs as well with baby clothes those it seem it only thing she could found were baby boy which have her over the edges seeing she going to rise boy then a girl but least it something then nothing so she shake her head and sigh.

'I swear those damn villages sometime why is it that they only had boy clothes even with other villages island as well it like they are doing it on purpose or god want to make my baby girl to a boy..'

She shake her head as she got on the ship, she heard a loud baby cried as she snap her back to reality so she sigh again.

'Really these fool could not take care of baby. Well it better than last time. Let see what they did this time and shanks better know if something happen to my baby girl, he is going to sleep out the desk again'

She thought while walking to the poo deck and she has her sharp sliver eyes land on shanks and the crew giving the baby funny faces.

 _"Come on man we need to cheer the baby or Kiyomi going to have me sleeping outside.."_

Shank told his men as he lifting the baby girl up in the air with his both arms.

 _"I can't believe him yet he trying to do his best to make me happy. I guess."_

She smiles then smirks as she thought something evil.

 _"oh really my love and what is that your idiot doing to my little sunny."_

She gives shanks and his crew a rise brow.

Everyone even shanks body frozen on the spot when they heard Kiyomi and shanks turn his head as his red stripe straw hat tilt slowly off as he shallow what on his throat then realized he had the baby in the air and almost fall to the floor before he caught the baby without looking like he forgot.

 _"oh my beautiful mystery love, we just doing our best to cheer your little sunny baby bo-"_

He was cut off.

"You know he is a she, shanks why is it that you men think that my baby girl is a boy."

She risks her brow again. Shanks stare at her while back to the baby then back to her as he was having a confused expression yet shocked.

 _"You mean this baby is a girl but the baby shows a lot like a boy. So I thought it was a boy and also my love it seem your baby sunny here is showing some powerful haki like your father."_

He said. She stares at him then slowly toward her baby girl and scents the haki that her little girl is giving out.

 _'Shit here I thought I will get normal daughter but it seem he is right. My little sunny is giving out powerful haki soon she going to learn first stage of haki by the time she turn seven. She will be able to use the emperor will before she know it. Damnit I am going to kill my father for training me so much while I was in labor now but if my baby girl become a boy and act like a boy then I really going to heck old man.'_

She thought frowning her brow while feeling upset.

The whole time she plays out a plan in her mind and come up a plan what to do. Shank was tossing the baby up in the air as the baby was up in the air. The baby was showing more cheerful giggle. That is when she snap out and stare that her baby girl is enjoy the air and wind rushing on its skin. So that moment she knew that her daughter going to enjoy going out in the world which scared her but it the power of the D that will make her daughter challenge the world. 'Until that day I am going to train her and make sure she could handle anything out there even garp could not take down my daughter.' She smirked as she watches her lover play with her daughter. She can't wait for her daughter start her first walk so she could bring the world a new rebel in the new world and blue sea and that child is called…..

Kiyomi D. Kudo POV.

 _"Syrus D. Kudo! You better get your ass here right now!"_

She said in the most furious tone. It had been six year since she makes that promise and train Syrus.

 _"no, me me don't want to wear that stinky dress."_

Said the young six years old Syrus. While running from her mother. Kiyomi watch her daughter Syrus as she chase after her and trying her best to force her daughter to wear a dress. It been crazy six years since Syrus started do studying, walking, talking and training. She could not believe that she was curse with a daughter who is act such a boy.

 _'I swear who did a piss off to make them give me a daughter who acts like a boy.'_

She thought while sighing as she stops and thinks a way to get her daughter.

 _"You know love it is better to let Syrus enjoy her youth and childhood even if she want to be a boy let her just as long she is healthily and safe just as well having fun."_

Said Shank. He was walking behind his wife. It seems two year ago that they got married and had a big wedding that shocked the world but little did the world know is that they are rising a child before they were married and they wanted to make sure Syrus is safe and hiding from the marines so they make sure Syrus was in the shadow and away from government hands. He grins as he tilts his straw hat to the side showing his scar eye.

 _"I know but I really wanted a normal child well it make fault for falling in love with her father…"_

She looks at the ocean remembering her first love but she does not regret but she rather holds this burden of her daughter's father and her daughter gifts.

 _"…I know love but you know it never boring that Syrus grew and plus it fun training her right but you know it a good thing that the marines has not known about her exist if they did then she would had be dead for sure of what she is and what could she do."_

Shank warps his arm around her waist as he holds her tight worrying about his step daughter. She turns her head to the side and look at him.

 _"That true and it good thing we are getting closed to the east blue so we could leave her with someone I could trust."_

She smirks remembering the old man that owns her some big favor.

Shank shakes his head knowing full well that his wife has most dangerous mind sometime so he told his man to sail toward forward to big blue sea.

Slowly their ship is heading toward a village called Foosha Village…

Next Chapter.

–Here Come Syrus D. Kudo & the boy that going to be the pirate king.


	2. Here Come Syrus & Luffy

Chapter 1 ~ here Come Syrus D. Kudo & the boy that going to be the pirate king.

Syrus D. Kudo SDK POV

I sat on the deck as I watch how my papa's ship stop next to the dock of a village called Foosha Village.

'mmmm what so good about this lame town.'

She pout as her jet black hair cover her sliver eye while sitting on the edge of the ship handled seeing she hate docking on a new village. She remembers that everywhere she goes there always weird people hugging her and some want to give her kiss. She shake her head violently as she remember the time an older woman kiss her almost getting her lips if she had not move her head in the right time. She wonders why everyone wants to kiss her and why that is everyone seem to have a thing for her. She came back to reality when she heard her papa voice.

"Syrus come on let go and enjoy our time here and don't worry there no women expect your mother and the inn keeper."

Said shanks with a grin on his face knowing the face that his step daughter make as he know what happen couple time and most village they goes to.

'I wonder why ladies seem so into syrus and want her badly shoot syrus is just seven for crying out loud but now that I think of it she sure has the look down and I think that from her mother side but the charm might come from the father…'

He thought looking at the jet black hair seven year old child with navy blue shirt and white short with black flat shoes sitting on the deck handle. He notices that the child hair was long and giving his step daughter a wild shaggy look and he could see that wild sliver beast eyes that make anyone want to stare forever.

'yup that child will be getting lots of women and maybe some free stuff with those look. Aww man I wish I could have the gift of my step daughter and man I am soo jealous of my own daughter.'

He pout feeling envy of his step daughter until felt someone pinch his cheek and giggle.

"you know love you better not be thinking that you got the wrong end of a deal again."

Said kiyomi while pinch his cheek harder. He yelps.

While Syrus watch her mama getting jealous again even those Syrus does not know what is it that her mother is jealous about so she kept watching her parent going into their fight again well most like her mama then papa so she got up and stand as she think of way to save her papa again. She jump off the deck and land on the harbor dock. She land behind her mama.

"mama, I want to eat eat."

She said while looking at her mother as she pull her dress genltely. Her mother stop pulling on her father cheek as she stare down to her sunny.

"oh yes, let us get you some food in you."

Kiyomi said with motherly smiles as she let go her husband cheek as she take her daughter hand while walking toward the village before she hit the end of the dock.

"Oh honey, don't let this think that you are off the hooked."

Kiyomi said with a calm yet chilling tone as she turned her head sideway and give him a glare as shank was freaking out when he saw her eyes and never think about other women nor envy his daughter.

Syrus stare at her mother feeling the chill down to her toes and she make sure never get her mother bad side and look behind her as she felt sorry for her father.

'papa sure have it bad for mama but why is papa thinking that make mama mad again..well I will never know..'

she thought as she look at the sky until her mother pull her back to reality as she pull her hand forward to the village. Kiyomi and syrus kept walking for couple hour until they make it to the Foosha Village. She saw that it was small village not much to it those notice couple spinning building that seem to have wings on the front of the house so she wonder what it was it.

"mama, what is that thing."

She told her mother wondering what kind of building it is.

"oh that, that is a windmill my dear sunny."

Kiyomi said while looking down toward her daughter as she used one of her nickname for Syrus.

So she turn and look at the windmill found it interesting to the kind of building those heard some noise coming near an inn as she turn and notice black hair boy who look like her ages as she look at him strange. He was arguing with green hair lady about something. Those to her, she could careless seeing that other kids do not do her any good even those she did her best to make friend but all of them treat her as a tools seeing that one of the village she hate woman village as they give her everything and whoever her friend get treated sweet with her as well those she hate being used like that so she shake her head and forget the boy as she walk past the boy and green hair lady pulling her mother with her ignoring the stare from all the people in the build and went toward the counter but stop when she notice that the seat are too big for her so she let go her mother's hand. She try get on the seat those slip and fall on her bottom so she kept doing it couple time that she was upset.

"You know sunny if you need help just ask."

Kiyomi said with a smirk. She turns to her side as she give her mama a glare.

"I don't need help mama. I am big girl. I could do it just watch me."

She then jump and finally got on the seat.

"Yesh, I did mama see I did it."

She smiles feeling proud of herself then she heard both her mama and papa laughing.

"Psst, ha ha ha oh yes you did sunny but it took... ha ha ha you couple try and a hour just to get on a seat. Ha ha ha ."

Kiyomi said with between laugh as she rub some laugh tear off.

"…..mama shut up…"

she pout feeling like a loser then felt someone pat her head so she tilt her head and notice her papa rubbing her head.

"Don't let you mama get to you my little one. She just happy that you did it but laugh seeing that you have her prideful side seeing you did on your own which we are proud of you."

Shank smiles as he rubs more of his daughter hair. Syrus never felt so right at home with her own mama those mostly her papa. She will not need anyone just them until her mama ask something that shocked her.

"Oi, is that you luffy. Omg you grew so much last time I seen you."

As she turns around and saw that her mother was now hugging the same boy she saw before. She wonders why it that her mother knows the boy is or why is it that she hugging him. Those there was this strange feeling in her body that is telling her something. She hate this feeling whenever it come and it seem something important is going to happen and she not liking it one bit seeing now she know why the moment she saw the boy face it seem something is telling her be close to the boy. So she jump off and slowly walking away those she did not notice that her mother put the boy down as kiyomi pull on her shirt back and picking her up in the air as her vision is now on the boy again. She notice he is wearing a white anchor shirt with blue short while his eyes were black just as well with black shadow hair color those she notice the boy take her hand out with a grin.

"Hey, Luffy is my name and it nice to meet you."

She heard the cheering tone in his voice those she was hanging in the air and she doesn't like to follow her instinct so she slap his hand with the back of her hand. When that scene happen her mother pull her down and punch her head.

"I didn't raise you to be cruel Syrus! I know you have some manner better than that."

She heard her mother anger tone as she look down on the ground refuse to let her instinct beat her.

"I don't care... I hate you…"

She was upset that her mother trying to get her to know luffy. She does not want to be part of so she left running outside because the instinct was going crazy as her eyes seem to change. She ignores her mother yelled.

KDK Kiyomi D Kudo POV

She could not believe her eyes that her own daughter hated her or act some a rude behavior. She did not know why it that her daughter acted that way is.

'She never hated me before and she been acting weird the moment she saw luffy… she only act weird before because…her instinct.'

She remembers how her daughter act different and knew the anger. Her daughter was fighting her instincts again and she sigh seeing that yelling after her daughter will do much so she turn her back to luffy who is standing there wondering what just happen and she notice how he look like his mother but he has his father's eyes. She walks toward luffy and pats his head.

"Luffy, I know you don't know me as much but I knew your mother and father. Well just say you look just like your mother and she was my best friend in the world. I hope you could be a real true friend to my syrus but right now she has so much problem getting close to someone due to many things and Luffy do your best to get to know her. She will be a great challenge to be friend with but once you have her..."

She was cut off by Luffy yelled.

"WHAT! SHE IS A GIRL!"

She notice the boy confused face as she shake her head.

'Ok again why everyone thing she is a boy shoot she have a face of a girl well a pretty boy face which make scene I hate karma.'

She thought annoyed but she took big breath.

"Luffy."

Luffy snap back to reality and tilt his head at her.

"well she does not care if people call her a boy those she doesn't mind it and anyway if you were a pirate Luffy and you have her as a close friend then she would always have your back like a true vice-captain and help you fight the seven sea together. She will go to hell and back to make your goal to a dream but the only way to do that is to win her friendship."

She smiles to the boy as she notices that he has this look that say He is going to win. She laughs as she pat the boy back and pushes him along.

'I hope you do luffy because she is going to be with you after our trip here is over…'

She thought as she watches him running out the inn.

Luffy D. Monkey LDM POV

/Flashback/

Few minutes before the kudos came in the inn. He pout as the inn keeper would not give him no more food as he heard some people that came from the dock that the pirate shanks and white rose kiyomi came to shore.

'Kiyomi why does that sound familiar did grand told me she is my god mama but what is a god mama…'

He thought while trying to steal another fruit until the inn keeper pull him up the back of his shirt as he yelled at him but the corner of his eyes. He saw shaggy hair boy coming with a white hair lady who he knew was kiyomi due to the photo that his grandpa shows him.

'Wow she is really pretty lady and who that boy with her…I wonder I could make friend with him.'

He grins as he could make a friend with his own age. Those his face fell as the boy ignore him but out of nowhere the lady who was with the boy pick her up as she hug him.

"oi, is that you luffy. Omg you grew so much last time I seen you."

He was shocked when he heard her and that she know him even if he not met her before but he could see that she very kind as he grin enjoying the hug. She pulls him down and smiles at him as he return it back. He saw that she took the boy by the shirt and he notice the sliver like eyes.

'Wow those are cool eyes I bet he could be uses those eyes to cast away monster away. I wonder he could be my friend to protect me from evil monster like grandpa.'

He smiles as he thought about how could the other boy eyes were then notice the shaggy jet black hair and weird clothes and when the boy was pull down he take out his hand with a big smiles.

"Hey, Luffy is my name and it nice to meet you."

He said cheerful until he smiles was slap away and turn to a frown as the boy reject him and say mean word toward his mother.

'What the pretty lady is his mother. Which mean we got to be friend seeing mama and papa is friend with this lady and oh I am going to be friend with him now'

He thought determined. He listened what the older lady was saying.

'I see then I am going to have her as my close friend…wait her but I thought he is a boy…wait..' he realized what he thought and heard the kiyomi speech he could not hold his own shout.

"WHAT! SHE IS A GIRL!"

He yells with shocked as he had his mouth open and could not believe his ears. He was so confused until the pretty lady snaps him back to reality and heard her other speech.

'Mm so the only have her as a friend is to be a pirate.. Then watch out new friend you going to be my vice-captain.'

He grins as he felt determined in his eyes while ignoring most of the kiyomi speech as he felt pat on his back so he ran after the girl.

/flashback end/

'First thing first where do I found her?'

He stops in the middle of the road while crossing his arm together against his chest as he tilts his head to the left.

'Mmm this is going to be hard. I will find her and going to be her friend I bet she lonely like me.'

He grins childish as he open his eye as he start running around town looking for the mystery girl.

It took him several hours to found her until he spots her on a top tree. So he ran toward her and smiles as her while looking up at the tree.

"There you are, I am Monkey D. Luffy and it very nice to meet you."

He says to the other child on top of the tree but he receive no replies.

"OI! ARE YOU ALIVE!"

He shouted at the other child until the other child fell off the tree.

"JEEZE, CAN'T I GET SOME SLEEP IN PEACE DAMMIT!"

The female child rubs her head then glare at him as he was trash to her.

"Oh, I am sorry about that. I did not knew you were sleep but let us be friend."

He took out his hand and goofy smiles to her. Those she just slap his hand and glare at him as she speak in cold tone.

"Sorry, I do not be friend with normal people only friend with pirate and not just any pirate but the future pirate king."

She replies as she left him standing there while he was staring at her as his mind took over him.

'…Pirate king mmm…sound. Pretty awesome! So that mean if I become a pirate she has no choice to be my friend but not any normal friend, my best friend in the world.'

He thought while grin devilish as he ran to steal a knife in the inn and once he did. He ran after her and proofs her.

SDK POV

Once she says that toward the boy. She felt relief that he did not get after her and start walking toward the ship and relax. When she got there she met with other crew mate and her father as she talks to them than slowly wonders on the ship and sat on the handle of the ship. She was enjoying the peace and quiet of the ship as she watch the crewmate doing the work and her father goofy off until everything were crash down on her when she heard a familiar voice.

"I am going to be pirate and not just any pirate but PIRATE KING!"

Shouted luffy who hold up a knife on his left hands. She wonder what this boy doing this time and does not believe him nor care about him seeing he does not have what to take to be a pirate and more or less a pirate king until she saw him stab his left under eye and everyone in the ship start to shout even her father shank.

"IDOIT!"

Everyone said with shocked expression so everyone except Syrus as she was wondering what just happen how could a boy do that to proof something. She was upset wondering what this feeling she was feeling as it does not make sense to her. So she ignores it and start to go where everyone was at the moment and once she got there. She stare at the boy name luffy who start to say he going to be pirate and her mother just listening to him with her father next to her.

'Oh so this is where mama was and this example why she wasn't on the ship.'

She sighs than hop on the stool but fell again. She hate being short so she did few try and finally got on the stool was again.

'I hate these darn chairs. Who the hell make them!?'

She puff her cheek and her mother notice her daughter face and tease her.

"aww does my baby girl need some juice in her."

Her mother replies with in sweet motherly tone. Syrus glare at her as she look away from her and ignore her mother as well with luffy.

"I will take a beer please."

Luffy replies with a grin but pout when her father say no and gave him milk instead and everyone except Syrus start to laugh at him as well with tease him. Syrus just ignore them but the female at the inn gave her strawberry milk and her face light up and start to drink in peace like mind with a childish sweet smiles. That little did Syrus notice that luffy ate the devil fruit and was in the box next to her and she did not notice the box seeing that her emotion was everywhere to notice anything. She heard a yelled from her father.

"LUFFY! IDOIT SPIT THAT OUT NOW!"

her father say in such panic in his voice. Syrus wonder why as she turn and what shock her was the boy she ignore was now dropping down on the floor but that does not shock her it was his skin was stretch down to the floor. He start to walk away thinking her father was being mean again and that when his skin stretch with him all the way to the door and her father let go and his skin snap toward his face and he start to panic seeing that he was wondering what happen but she just stare him that he was fool as she heard him soon that he was happy but was panic again.

"Luffy, you will never swim again."

Her father told luffy again. She shakes her head even she knew about the curse of the devil fruit. Even those she know she can't swim well so she does not want to curse herself on that.

'How the hell this happen well life is jerky that way I guess.'

She sighs again but went back to her strawberry milk. Again she ignores everyone as she enjoys her sweet strawberry milk. Before she could enjoy her drink more couple man walk in and hurt her father and make him look like an idiot. This anger her as she was about to attack the man but something cover her view as well covering her ears. She trying her best to take off what was covering her than couple minute of fighting the fabric. She saw her father on the floor laughing and Luffy yelling at him. She turn around to found out who cover her and her eyes wide as she saw her mother face and she was about to yell at her until her mother cut her off.

"Sunny, don't. You know that you need to be hiding and the world should not know about you yet."

Her mother lowers her body down to Syrus level and her mother put her hand and Syrus shoulder. Syrus still don't know why that she should hide but she does not like it when someone hurt her family. Some reason something inside her start to show her the scene again and her anger got the best of her and slowly nod her mother even those the next thing will shock her mother.

"Alright, I am glad and now just sit and ignore that."

Her mother said. Little did her mother know that Syrus was her mother was talking was open air.

'That man hurt papa, and he going to pay for it.'

The word kept repeating in her mind. Syrus will not let this man go.

LDM POV

He was shouting at shank for being fool and could not believe he left that other man do that to him. He was upset and could not believe pirate will let other pirate do that. He shake his head but realized the other child is not in the inn and notice that she was not around. So He left the inn and start to look for her.

'I hope that girl is alright.'

He thought than heard some shouting.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HURT PAPA!"

He follow the shouting and stop when he saw the other child with those awful pirate. He saw the other child jump at the man and punch his face. He notice that she punch him good when blood drew out but she was outnumber and they start kicking the other child and he could not let those guy hurt the girl so he start to run and jump on top of her and block their kick. He protected her for couple of hit until he heard the whimper and stare down.

"Why?"

He heard the broken crack in her voice and grin.

"I don't have a reason to protect my friend."

His eyes soften even those he looks beaten up. His little moment was busted when he felt someone pulling on his hair and his body stretch out.

"Well who we have here and devil fruit child mmmm man do you know how to kill devil fruit user we drown them down."

Luffy was panic as he tries to get the man hand off him but he was to weak to do anything and he felt the man let him go. He looks back at the man and saw he was flying toward the ocean and he look back at the other child making sure she was safe. Those he saw the man had his foot on her head. He close his eyes when he hit the water and slowly he trying to swim but it was no use as he slowly blacken out.

SDK POV

Syrus could not believe Luffy save her and felt bad as he took the beaten from her and when she heard those words. She could not believe someone really want to be friend with her so she try getting up to help luffy but the man threw him and she was standing up but fell down as a one foot hit her down on the ground again and saw luffy hit the ocean water that when her emotion snap out as her body send a wave of power aura called Haoshoku Haki. She got up and starts running toward the sea to save the one person who wants to be her friend.

'Don't you dare die you fool.'

She jump in and push herself to limit as she still awful of swimming those something inside gave her the strength to move faster in the water and slowly she found luffy as she garb him while pushing themselves to the surface. She looks at luffy as she kept pushing themselves up.

'hang in there luffy, we are almost there.'

Her lung start to hurt her badly but once her head hit the open air. She start to breathing heavy and she look back at luffy again and smiles once she heard him breathe as well.

"AM I IN HEAVEN?"

She shakes her head at the fool and laugh.

"No, luffy, you are still alive."

Luffy look at her shocked and was staring at her.

"What is there something wrong?"

She looks back at him.

"No, it just that you called me luffy and is talking to me."

He cries and starts to hug her.

"oi oi what are you doing!? You idiot, are you trying to drown us."

She start to stop him from hugging her feeling the heat blush on her face from embarrassed. Those both did not notice a sea king were coming on their way when both heard some shouting and both look at what is causing that and saw the sea king coming at them.

'We are so dead.'

Both thought the same time as they face their death so they hug each other. Syrus could not let this happen not when she had now a friend to share some memoire so she hold luffy tight and protect him from the sea king just as she felt him holding her tight as well.

"WOLF FLAME FIST!"

Both felt someone hold them up and they both open their eye as they did not realized they close it and look up. Syrus saw her father holding them as she start to cries with luffy.

"don't worry little one we are here and sunny, you know your mother will never let anything happen to you."

Her father smiles at her while her mother send the sea king off when she heard her mother shout.

"OI YOU BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE SHIT IF YOU EVER HURT MY LITTLE BABY GIRL AGAIN I AM GOING TO END YOU."

Syrus could not believe her mother but was happy that her mother saves them. So her parent took both her and luffy to shore and she notice the entire guy that hurt them were badly hurt and she heard one said.

"Who ever thought that princess has a daughter and not any child but child of shank. Wh-."

He was cut off when shank silent the man.

"Dear, who hurt you and luffy."

Her mother looks down at her. Syrus point at the man who her father silent as her parent look each other and nod. Her mother took her hand and Luffy's hand as well and walks them off to the inn keeper.

"Syrus listen to me from today on you will be staying with luffy and I know that you don't lik~."

Syrus cut her off and smiles at her.

"No it fine mama. I really do not mind staying with my new brother luffy."

She heard something from luffy.

"Really you mean that."

She nod at luffy and punch his arm.

"hey you need someone to help you just as I need someone who is family and starting today we are family and we never leave each other side. We will be pirate and not any type of pirate but the royal pirate of the sea."

She grin giving luffy thumb up that when luffy tackle her to the ground and hug her. Her mother laugh and could not believe the scene in front of her as she nod so she bend down on Syrus level and took off her scarf.

"Here, let this protect you and reminder you that mother will always be with you and some day we will meet again until you grow up."

Syrus let a tear fall and nod as she knew she won't see her mother again but feel this is her own good so she hug her mother and break the hug and look at luffy and luffy gave her a grin those all she saw is beat up foo who need someone just like her. Couple hour after the fight both her and luffy got pack up with bandage and stand out at the dock as she watch her parent leaving her as she watch the scene that her father gave luffy his hat as she smiles knowing that luffy could be a great pirate king and she will support him threw. She felt a hand on her shoulder and look up notice her mother looking down at her and giving her a letter.

"Sunny, give this to a man. Who name goes by Garp d monkey which is Luffy's grandpa and only give it to him understood."

She nod as she took the letter and felt a kiss on her forehead as her mother left to the ship and her father came after and kiss her forehead.

"Remember our lesson and grow up strong and here a reminder of your father love you."

He gave her katana as the design look like the galaxy and beanie that match her mother scarf. She smiles at the gift and hug her father and slowly watch him leave so she turn around and saw luffy staring at her with a envy.

"Lucky!"

He pouts. She just rolls her eyes and notice she has not give luffy her name.

"Luffy.."

Luffy stop pouting and look back at her wanting to know what she going to said.

"I am sorry before and my name is Syrus D Kudo but my families call me sunny for short."

She smiles at him and saw he grin big with that goofy trait mark he has and hug her again.

"It nice to meet you my family sunny. Even if you are look like boy like me"

She sigh knowing that everyone going to confusing her for boy which does not brother knowing it won't change who she is even those she knew luffy know she is a girl but smiles. This is going to be beautiful friendship that will bloom as family strong bond.

Next Chapter.

–Watch out world. Syrus & luffy going to change thing up.


	3. WOW S&L Change thing up

Chapter 2 ~ Watch out world. Syrus & Luffy going to change thing up.

LDM POV

'Where the hell is she?'

He starts running around the village looking for Syrus.

'I swear we don't leave I am never going to forgive her for this if she has us late. Plus we been training all this time and Ace left us and now it's our turn.'

He pout as he kept looking for his lost family member than remember that spot she always be.

'Aw man why did I not look at that spot before?'

He sighs as he remembers where she was now so he grin feeling today is the day. They will head out to the world. He cannot wait to found some crew mate as well with new adventure on the way. He kept jumping one tree than the other and he land on a ground in front of big tree that has a house in it while fitting his hat back so he come view a figure in the tree as he grin.

 _"You know Syrus today is the day. We going to be the new pirate that royal crash the world."_

He looks up at the person who is Syrus D Kudo. She really changes over this nine year of being together and training that they have done and new family that came with them as well with friends. Syrus stand up showing off her new teenage body as she was 5'6 tall with her shaggy boyish long black hair that goes along with her sharp sliver eyes and sharp wolf teeth. She raises her arm out slowly stretching her body showing off her new outfit that goes with her image. She was wearing navy blue loose fitting flowing shirt with black trousers while sliver sash around her waist and some flat black shoe that she brought yesterday. She still has her mother white scarf around her neck as well with the black beanie on her head that she revives from her father. He notice she was holding her galaxy sword behind her back waist and her new clothes cover her curve as well her C-cup breast and she still look like a dude which he roll his eyes while shaking his head as he heard what she said.

 _"Hai hai I get you luffy but jeez we got time in the world to get on that boat today. It just you just want to leave early so we won't miss anything but you forgetting Perseus and me has stuff to say good bye as well getting pack bro."_

She shrugs at him. He tilts his hat to the side as he pout.

 _"Well I don't want to miss any fun already and also I still can't believe you bring that dire wolf with you and you know animal don't do anything good in the sea."_

He watch her shrug again as he could not believe this person is his best friend and sister aka his brother.

 _"You know Perseus is not like the rest of the animal out there and plus who the animal that save you from drowning when I was not around."_

He blush remembering that time that Syrus was not around and the time she bring a puppy wolf with her those he smiles when that wolf save him from drowning that first time. He remembers ten times that pup save him from drowning.

 _"Alright, bring your pup seeing it will be cool to have a pirate hell dog with us."_

He saw her shaking her head as he laugh as he heard bark on Syrus and he knew Perseus was hiding in Syrus scarf again.

 _"Still don't believe that wolf could hide in your scarf sunny."_

He stretch his arm up to the tree and stand on the handle as he bend his knee staring at Syrus showing off his red vest and blue jean and his sandals. He tilts his straw hat up to show off his face. He had the scar under his left eye while having his black hair bang hanging front of his face.

 _"Like I say Luffy Percy is magic dire wolves that change his form plus he still puppy and now that we are done with our talk. Could you get our bag? So we could start this take over the world and have they bent to our will power."_

He knew that she was teasing him again as he pouts.

 _"I been telling you this entire time fine I will get our stuff and I don't want to take over the world I want to be the Pirate king and you know that."_

He glares at her while leaving to get their things.

SDK POV

She laugh as she tease her brother again and smiles that today was the day that they leave this village and start their new life out on the big blue sea. She pets the pup wolf that seem to making her scarf as it den. She shake her head remembering all the fun time and tough training but now she is ready and going to attack the world with her new self. So she jump off the tree house and land on the ground slowly.

 _"Well Percy, let us get going and start our poker face."_

She grins as she got a bark replies back. She ran toward the dock where luffy and the other are waiting for them.

'Watch out world, we are going to show you what we make off.'

Once she got to the dock and she notice the gang was there but she saw the green hair lady which she keep forgetting her name game.

'Man over all this year I still had not remember her name well but I could call her the beautiful four leaf cover.'

She had some sweat dropping from her face seeing she change so much but she smiles once she saw everyone up front.

 _"Hey, everyone! I glad to see ya, still love me, aw I feel so special with a pinch of sweetness on top."_

Everyone sigh as they got use to her bullshit and her weirdness but in all she knew they still love her and care for her. She hugs everyone when she heard her name.

 _"SUNNY, COME ON! LET GO!"_

She turn around and sigh as she shake her head when she heard luffy so she jump on the boat that seem to carry two person , with her magic Chinese backpack next to a big barrel that some reason she wonder about that. She point to the barrel with her main finger and look at luffy.

 _"What that for?"_

She gave luffy a question expression on her face. Luffy gave her his trait mark grin.

 _"Well I thought it will come in handing."_

Some reason she has this feeling that he was right with that which she ignore the barrel and wave everyone a goodbye with luffy waving both his arm as well.

'Man, I am going to miss them.'

She smiles big to everyone and starts to sail with luffy to the big blue sea.

LDM POV

The sun been hitting him good for couple of hour and watching syrus with her scarf make him hot.

'it so hot! I am hungry and that snow silk bowl look so yummy..'

He imaging Syrus's scarf something cold and good while sitting down as he gave syrus weird look. Before he could steal the scarf something hard hit his face as he lay backward.

 _"LUFFY! You better not think of eat my scarf!"_

He freaks out when he saw her sharp eyes glaring at him hard so he shakes his head quick.

 _"No bro, I was not thinking about that."_

He knows that she will kill him more but his luck was on his side when a big sea king pop out and he grin.

 _"Oh you look so tasty!"_

He does his favorite technique.

 _"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!"_

He punches the sea king on its face so hard that it was already knock out.

 _"Holy shit you just knock that shit out."_

He heard her say while laughing at his prey but he felt so relief that he was not getting beaten again by her but more sea king show up so he jump and handle them.

SDK POV

 _"Oi, Leave some for me LUFFY!"_

She pout when she realized that it was too late and it seem he defeated all the sea king so she was upset at him as he got back on the boat.

 _"What!?"_

She wants to kill him for saying that to her those she just shrugs as she smirks at him.

 _"You know what the next fight I will take over and you better not get involve Luffy no matter what! UNDERSTOOD!"_

Luffy nod his head quickly when she was about to shout at him more so he could keep it in his head. Something inside told her something bad is happen she stop but it was too late when there was a storm started and wave was going wild. She heard Percy whimper in her scarf so she turns to luffy and hold him close.

 _"Shit, luffy. We need to do something quick or we will be killed before we even start our advancer!"_

She was about to panic when luffy pull her in the big barrel that could fit big person inside.

 _"Luffy, how would you fit in the~"_

She was cut off by luffy when his calm face told her.

 _"You know I am rubber man."_

He grin at her while pushing her inside the barrel as he slip inside as he garb her pack inside and it seem there were couple apple inside and luffy close the lid as they felt the wave hitting left and right.

'Oh great, I will be smelling like apple mix with whatever this water mix with.'

She question the water inside and smell and she did not like the smell now seeing she felt something warm and that moment she is going to kill someone and that person is luffy.

 _"Luffy, you better not piss inside here when we had not even been inside for one minute."_

He puff his face away keeping his mouth shut and she knew that he was lying to her so she choke him.

 _"When we touch land, I will go to kill you bastard! Did you forget that my nose is sensitive!?"_

She kept choking him while not letting him replies to her back.

It been five hour that she stop choking Luffy and she make Luffy to eat the apple seeing it was hitting her face and she was glad that the water that was inside was up to her waist and miss her face and her scarf. She make sure that piss water did not touch her scarf as well with her pup and beanie but now both luffy and her smell like piss and she is high piss off and she could not kill luffy seeing she love him to much as a bro to kill him so she will take it out on someone who piss her off.

'I hope that person is ready because I am going to punch them off flying.'

She smiles devilish and she was glad she put luffy to sleep seeing she does not want to deal with him awake and whine at her again. She felt themselves stop moving and on something solid but she felt little moving.

'Mm maybe we are in a ship or something etc but whatever it is better has some shower because I really stink. Well better wake up the loser up and Percy up as well.'

It seems not three hour ago Perseus fall asleep on her shoulder. She shakes her head and wakes both of them up and she got a bark in replies but luffy weak sleep phases talk. She sighs and whisper to his ear.

 _"Luffy, hurry up or I will finish the food again."_

When she says that luffy stretch out and shouts.

 _"NOOOO, MY FOOD!"_

He broke the barrel as her body fell down on ground and she turn and gave him a killer glare.

'Whoever is our crew mate going to deal with a weird captain that going to give them nothing but hell.'

She smirks thinking about the entire victim that going to deal with luffy double trouble. She got off the ground and stand up as she stretch her body out and crack some joint but she stop and look around and notices a pink hair boy.

 _"yo shorty."_

She gave the boy a friendly greeting but the boy was scared of her and hold his broom and was about to attack her until luffy gave him some greeting and she ignore them and start to look around the ship they are on before she took her magic bag that is single strap that cross over her chest. There she spot some good food and starting to steal some food for her and luffy and was happy that she got the magic bag from that store back in the village and it seem the boys are too busy talking to notices that she had evil grin on her face while she fitting all the ship food inside her bag. She smells herself and shivers seeing that she smell so awful.

'I swear this smell is so awful and gross and damn I feel like luffy just mark me…that just gross…I am glad I don't have a lover or anyone I like to see this or smell me it would be killer embarrassing for me…I just happy mom and dad are not here seeing I won't hear the end of it.'

She shiver again thinking about her parent and she look around for some water of sea to get the scent of luffy off of her and there she spot a bucket that has not be use nor taint so she picks up a sea water bucket over her head with Percy on her to take away the piss smell away. When she was finish washing the scent away she heard some people shouting so she slowly walk in and face off couple bad people and she knew by their scent and outfit that they were pirate. She quick step in front of luffy and stop him from fighting.

 _"oh no, you don't captain. Remember what I say before that I am going to take over the next fight."_

She smirk showing off her sharp wolf teeth those it seem the other people were making fun of her seeing she was wet and look like a hobo. She run her finger threw her hair and pulls it back and gave them a glare as she showing off her look toward the gang that is front of them but she did not notice the big person blushing and rest just glare at her.

 _"Thank you for that. Now, I really am going to give you hell."_

She replies to the other pirate as she slowly crack her knuckles at them until she heard the big one crew telling her crap which pisses her off and the big person just tell her that she just pretty boy that could not handle a fight. She was piss to hear that and slowly giving them a deadly walks toward the other person and when she was about to get close, she stop and stare at the pink hair boy with a blank expression.

 _"You wouldn't hit woman?"_

She stare at him then back at the other person than back at him as she point at the thing with her thumb.

 _"Wait!? That a woman!?"_

She gave the pink boy a shock expression those she just shake her expression to normal with evil grin those with that comment she makes kind make luffy laugh and the other person and her crew piss off as the woman swing her metal strike bat. Those Syrus stop it with her left hand and smirk at the other female.

 _"Well it does not matter to me. I don't care what gender, race, age or whatever you are because no one get in my way and no one is safe with my wrath."_

She replies as she punches the woman with her right arm and send her off to the broken piece of the ship and slowly off to the sky.

 _"Whoa sunny, I don't see her no more."_

She rolls her eyes as she heard Luffy comment and the rest of the woman's crew start to run away and jump off the ship.

 _"What the fuck, come back here you piece of shit!"_

She had a piss off expression on her face when her target got away from Luffy garb her shoulder when he told her that the pink hair boy name Cody with help them get some food and even those she does not care about it so she flip him off and pout. Luffy knew how Syrus could be but she hated it when their victim got away. The whole time that they are sailing, Syrus just ignore the pink hair boy and Luffy and both of them talk while Luffy was telling her about the logo for their pirate crew but she just give her black expression and point to his hat and turn away as she cuddle with her Percy who happen to be normal puppy size form and hold him close.

'Stupid pinky hair boy and stupid Luffy and stupid coward piece of shit pirate and damn my day is going bad. Is there someone who I could rough house with?' __

She pouts as she lay on her back waiting for their next stop as she count the bird that are flying. Little did she know is on the next spot is that she will meet someone who fights with three different swords.

Next chapter

~ here come Zoro the pirate hunter and oh no Syrus is gone.


	4. Zoro & Syrus is gone

Chapter 3 Here come Zoro the pirate hunter and oh no syrus is gone.

LDM POV

He sigh as he saw that his sister was distant herself from them be he understood with her seeing Coby was not friendly with her and once you show her something off than that how she will treat you for the rest of your life. He sigh again those stop and stare at Coby when he heard that their next stop was the man who goes by the name zoro the pirate hunter so he told coby that he going to get him to be part in his crew and see if he was good person. Even those coby was telling him that zoro was an evil man.

"OH, SHUT UP ALREADY!"

He shiver when he heard her tone and that tone is when she was piss even those everyone could hear some husky male voice it but he knew her well and heard some her female pinch in it and turn at her seeing the piss off expression on her face. He never seen Syrus this upset before and saw that she pull the boy collar and his face close to her face.

"Tell me pinky, did this zoro ever kill children or rape woman or better yet kill for fun."

That moment luffy knew that syrus was upset when people call other fork monster and demon. He sighs and stops syrus for hurting the boy but her replies just rude.

"Tsk whatever."

He was so glad there was no murder and that she left and plays with her wolf puppy and turn to coby who was scared to replies.

"How could you be friend who that man."

Luffy turn to give coby his attention and tilt his head and it seem that he did not like how people say that to him.

"You know it better if you do not say that seeing that you don't understand our story plus she is kind once you earn her trust and even if she look just like a boy does not mean she is an evil person."

He gave the coby his blank expression.

"Wait, He is a she that can't be true and sorry luffy I think you need to open your eye but that is boy there and I understand what you meant and I am sorry for that. I think I was little out of line."

Luffy stare at the boy with weak smiles on his face and his eyes told coby that he better not talk rude to the other person and to coby it seem that he saw that luffy really care about syrus in such a strong bond which he nod and gave luffy apology again. Luffy knew he has smart moment whenever he around syrus and even those syrus tell him that he is a moron but he could be himself whenever he is around syrus.

'Syrus you are the best sister ever.'

Luffy turn to stare at syrus as she kept cuddle her pup wolf. He turns around back to give coby his full attention and kept talking to coby until they spot land and it the place that he going to meet the pirate hunter.

It took them few hours to arrive on the dock as he gets off the ship and walk on the dock while tilting his hat to see the better view of the place. He makes it to marine's base and smiles.

"We make it to our right court."

He laughs feeling proud to make it but it seem that he did not notice that syrus and coby was giving him a stare.

"Really, Luffy/bro it just basic Navigation. You will never be pirate/pirate king."

Both replies and they look at each other and for once they agree on something those syrus hit his head.

"Why do we need this zoro guy seeing that we need navigation person first?"

Luffy rub his head feeling the pain that syrus let him those he ignore syrus seeing all he want is a first mate and he going to get one. He heard syrus sigh as he grins at her sweetly. Syrus just shake her head and follow him. It seems coby going to treat them for helping him out and saving him from the pirate and once they got to the restaurant. He ate so much that his stomach is full while syrus eat little bit with Percy eating her left over. He starts to talk about zoro but it seems everyone in the restaurant freak out which he wonders why until coby told him why and how zoro is very known there those luffy notice the corner of his eyes that syrus glare at coby and want to kill him so luffy change the subject and that when coby talk about this lieutenant Morgan guy and again the restaurant got out of control with fear again that make him very interesting on the matter of the place. He slowly walks out of restaurant with syrus quick on his tail while keeping her distant from luffy and coby as coby walk next to him. He start to talk about how interesting the restaurant and coby told him that people should not show fear to marines like that even those luffy heard syrus chuckles on that before coby could say anything. He told him that the lieutenant is a bad guy. Which kind shock coby and start to yell at him that was crazy even those Luffy just ignore him most of it but he see that coby just nice guy even those his mind on thing are really that good and which no wonder that syrus hated the boy. He just give coby a weak smiles those in his corner in his eyes he saw that syrus was busy dancing with her music in her mind which put him in a good mood seeing she always do weird thing even those it put him in a party smiles face on. He did not notice that they stop at the marine's base and the front door was hug but wall cover the place and coby was telling him not to do something bad. That when syrus was on the top of the wall sitting down with her leg hanging.

"holy shit, there a man who trying to be cross man!"

He quickly jump and get a view and saw there was man on a cross.

"Whoa, are you trying to do a move before you rise again because that cross style is not working it kind make you look like someone is rise from the dead."

Luffy try to hold his laugh in knowing that syrus love to tease other and do weird talk those coby was freaking out and say that the man in the cross was zoro and he going to kill them.

"No because we are strong."

He told coby that when he heard zoro telling them to untie him and he would do anything. He just look at zoro until syrus tap his shoulder so he turn his attention to her that when she point at something and he follow her point and saw a little girl wanting to feed zoro. Before the child girl could feel him he saw couple man coming in and treat the little girl badly and threw her over.

'No way, she going to get hurt with that fall.'

He warps his arm around the little girl and save her from the crash on the ground and let her go. He told the girl that thing will be alright and he will do whatever it take even those luffy did not notice that syrus having a blank expression her face and stare at the man leaving and she gave them this expression that make everyone scared. Zoro notice that face and once the marines left.

"What are you? Some kind of person has a look of a demon."

Luffy was curious what syrus did and he stand up and jump over the wall as he land on the ground to walk toward zoro and stand in front of him. Luffy did not like how someone called syrus a demon so he changes the subject.

"If I help you then you will be part of my crew right."

He say even those zoro replies to him that if he was a pirate that he is not interest in it so luffy turn to leave but stop when he heard zoro to give him the food that the girl make so he gave him and was gross out and left even those he did not noticing that syrus stand behind.

SDK POV

She waited until luffy was good distant from her as she jump over to zoro and land on his cross stand. She lowers her head to him as she faces him upside down.

"to answer your question before who know seeing I will be demon to you if you hurt innocent people or piss me off those who know seeing that you should treat how you wanted to be treated even those that man isn't going to own his promise because I met those kind of man before and he just going to kill you in three or four top beside he love to make other suffer seeing that he has the power to do it."

She gave zoro a blank expression when she told him what that man really is.

"if you believe then you are worst fool than a pirate. There are good pirate and there are bad pirate just like there are bad marines and good marines so tell me does a good marines take joy of making bounty hunter suffer or let his children do whatever to the people."

She jump down and showing her back to him. She looks at the sky while Percy slips out of her scarf behind her neck and bark at zoro. Zoro told her all his excuse even those he was thinking about that big time about her word even those was shock.

"Even those luffy is pirate, he still save that little girl and soon your life. If my instinct is right about thing than you will see him in action and that is when you make your choice zoro."

She gave zoro a choice and she knew that she will win her bet on this even those she saw that he show some good character of becoming her training partner and someone to rough house. She smirks as she kept her back on zoro and left him with his thought as she left the marines base and started to track down luffy. She stops when she heard some shouting and she knew that voice anyway.

"…well Percy it seem that the show is starting…"

She heard him bark at her and smiles so she jump on the roof top and started to run down to where luffy voice was and stop once she saw him punch the guy before that she saw back at the base to the ground which she knee down as she watch the scene with amusing and smirks that luffy punch that bastard child to the ground.

'Soon zoro you will see what luffy is all about.'

She grin and jump down as she help luffy out while crashing the guy head more to the ground with her feet.

"yo, there you are bro. so what the mission this time?"

She replies as she gives him sweet devilish smiles even those luffy gave her blank expression and told her to get some swords and make that lieutenant fire for his cruel behavior. She knew that she could get him fire those she look at luffy.

"What about zoro?"

She gives her a curious stare.

"Well once you give me the swords then I will save zoro and after that beat the hell out of that lieutenant who is hurting this town and the people."

She smirks seeing that she getting to be the assassin mode.

"Oh, no killing streak understood."

He orders her.

"Tsk, fine I will not kill the bastard I swear now start getting your titty in a knot and get this plan going."

She point it out while running toward the base as she ignore the shout that she was getting from luffy and once she make it to the base. She quickly slip through the base and crawl around little cracks and hid behind some marines and once she smell something that belong to zoro and there it was even those she realize something.

'Golden D Roger we have problem and that problem is…the damn swords are in the lieutenant fucken office.'

She sigh even those she wanted to get this over it but she got a plan which she going to get some ass beaten on her in order to get this plan to action.

"Well percy, I need you to get luffy because this is going to get ugly."

She pull percy out of her scarf and down on the ground and pat his head as he nods his head and left as her instinct told her to not fight back so she will just piss off the man and take the beaten and so she turn her attention to the office and breath big as she kick the door hard as the door was sent flying out the wall.

"Baby, I'm home and now where my love and sugar at!?"

She looks around and spot very tall man with big body which she noticing more metal.

'I swear what with people with metal is there some new hit on this because I am not getting the motto here plus what with this people being bulky now.'

She frowns as she dodges the swing of his bat.

'Again with the bat..I swear I really do not understand people now.'

She replies to herself while dodging the attack again.

"wify you don't need to show me some kinky stuff, you know I love you."

She give him puppy face as she spot the sword while egging the man more and he was piss and attack more quickly which she having hard time dodging and she grab that sword.

'yesh, come to mapa.'

She smiles but did not realize that the bat got her which she was sent to the wall hard.

'Fuck…that hurt'

She stands up while holding three set of swords on her arm as she protected the sword as she took another hit from the man.

'Where are you luffy? You are the main guy in this little story. Damn that bat hurt.'

She cough up blood as she make her body steel when she felt another hit and she was send outside and crash to the ground hard. She was going to fight until she heard someone shout and it was her brother and Percy barking which she was happy to hear from them and luffy pick her up while jumping over to the wall with her as they land near zoro. She saw the expression on zoro when they show up while she got up and gave him the swords.

"hey, you are so going to own me for protecting your baby."

She grin with her buried up face as luffy protect them with gunshot and canon. She took a stand while percy attack some of the marines that when she took lean and use the back of her sword to attack the marines.

It seem few hour pass when zoro join the fight and her fighting.

'where is luffy?'

She looks around until again her instinct told her to jump forward which she did and behind her was a crash of rock flying everywhere and she turn around as she notice it was that guy again. She just give him an innocent face while running away but it seem that hit that he hit her before left her side hurting badly so she could not fight really well with this guy when the guy almost going to hit her that when luffy jump in the fought him.

"Finally you show up. Where were you?"

He turn and gave her a snail as he start to fight back against the guy and zoro coming to her.

"you are not going to help him."

She gave her blank expression.

"Why should I? He the one that started this war I am just going to fix his mess after work beside he is fine and look, he kicking his ass."

She point to luffy beating the guy up.

"Oh luffy that the man who left me all beaten up."

She saw that luffy did not hold back no more and start giving him his full fury fight.

"Now that is setting and I don't know about you, you could stand there and look pretty or are you going to help me."

Zoro did not like when she was bossing him around but just listen to her.

"With what!?"

She smirks while jumping on his back.

"I need you to carry me to the base office seeing Percy still busy keeping the marines off of luffy so now yip yip."

Zoro wanted to get her off but he listens to her and took her to the lieutenant office and once they are there.

"Now, shoo have fun beating those awful asshole and also if you are good I might get you some good goodies and also I won our little bet as well."

Zoro just gave her the finger while leaving her which she smiles knowing that she got another person that she could be fully loyal to.

"Well now, need to make this report and piss off some higher up."

She smirk as she remember the voice of some guy marines and copy his voice as she speak in the snail while telling the higher up the report.

" Sir, we are having a problem the lieutenant have gone power hungry and there are pirate in the base and they are call Monkey D. luffy and Kudo D. Syrus are making mischief on the base with pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro. PLEASE HELP US."

She hang up while writing report seeing garp show her before which piss her off so she wrote the report and finish it and pull it on the desk and sign it with top alert call showing the proof that Lieutenant had done to the people and make sure he will be lock away for good so she left the office slowly when she heard a bark which she smiles.

"Aw are you done boy that my boy now let us get out of here."

She hop on percy back and his body change to the size of a white shark as she smiles when percy dash out the base to the dock and that when she spot luffy and zoro and once she stop in front of them.

"Well good, you finish the mission boss that good and well I finish mine which now we need to get out of here quick."

Her and percy jump on small ship and slowly percy change his from to size of a baby and land on the ship with syrus standing on the handle as percy jump on her shoulder and change his size again to fix in her scarf again. She turns around and smiles while waving to them.

"Yo hurry up, we got to go."

Little did she knew that a canon shot her and send her flying away from luffy and zoro. It seems this canon was not normal. She could not believe herself for not scenting this before.

LDM POV

He was shock and panic as he was going to jump in the water when he saw that syrus was send flying away from them. It seems someone stop him.

"Let me go! LET ME GO! My bro need me."

He was piss off that someone stop so he turn and zoro stop him but zoro told him that it was too late to save syrus which luffy was piss.

"Sunny is not dead, you will see and we going to find that dork while I die trying."

Zoro smiles and nod that he understood luffy. So they both left to find syrus on their travel.

SDK POV

She knew with this speed she is going to die. She need to think of something fast and she look around and spot a house in the middle of the ocean that she going to hit which she slowly change her body to steel again and protected percy as they crash to the roof and down to a room. She black out so it was not even ten minutes that she slowly open her eyes and close them again hating the bright hitting her that when she got up rubbing her eyes and notice that she was in a kitchen and saw a chief who looking at her piss.

"Um could blame me for crashing here?"

She replies giving the man a sweet smile.

Next Chapter ~

His name is Sanji the man who is the cook and syrus who became the heart stud.


	5. Cook Sanji & Heart Stud Syrus

Chapter 4 His name is Sanji the man who is the cook and syrus who became the heart stud.

SDK POV

Who will believe someone that crash threw their roof even if she did it by accident it seem the chief force her to do some work for her. She was upset that she got to do work plus he gave her some male clothes while percy lay down next to her as she stare at the clothes that giving to her early.

'It seems that they confused me as dude again... Well can't change the pass those the chief seem cool seeing he making me work for it better than fixing it.'

She sighs while taking off her shirt and shows her bandage chest as she was going to take off her pant when she heard someone coming in.

"The shitty chief forces me to give you the bowtie that goes with th-"

Male voice calls out and stops as he noticing the body of a female in front of him as he stay quiet while slowly closing the door. She gave the door blank expression and had a feeling he going to come out before she could take off her pant again the male show up and slamming the door behind him while shouting at her.

"YOU ARE WOMAN!? WHY SUCH A FLOWER LIKE YOU WEARING THOSE AWFUL MALE CLOTHES AND BETTER YET WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOUR FEMALE!?"

She look at him while looking down at herself as she shrug and starting to pull the button up shirt as she roll up the sleeve before she could take off her pant. She turns around and notice the male has not left so she sighs again.

"Look does it matter and also pull a big dick in your mouth because why should I tell people who I'm a chick beside I rather be me so I really do not care if be mistake as dude plus if you start to treating me different because you found out that I am a chick than you are asking for it."

She gave him the death glare which to sanji never saw in a female before and nod as he never been scared by a female before.

"ok, I am sorry for being rude it just I don't like male but if you like I could show you the rope of the restaurant and no I am not treating you different wait never mind I kind am but I am a gentleman it's in my nature and if you like I will treat you as little brother seeing I can't see you as a female in those clothes. Also what do you want me to call you so I could least remember that you are female please."

Sanji beg her as she sigh again while crossing her arm while tilting her head to the left.

"Well fine, just call me sunny if it helps you than call me that those full name is Syrus D. Kudo. I will be staying for a while seeing I got nowhere to go plus I kind broke at the moment. Oh another thing what do I need to do in this restaurant of your?"

She gave him an expression of complete confusing but he gave her replies saying she will be hosting the table and taking order while making sure that the customer are happy.

"That all."

She stare at him as he nod to her so she turn around and look at the clothes which she turn around and kick him out.

"Out, I still need to finish getting ready bro."

With that out of the way, syrus return to changing her clothes and now that she finish getting ready and walk out of the room and to the kitchen once she open the door. All the male of the room look at her and was amazing at her for some reason. She had button up shirt that has a bowtie with vest that goes with it and dressing classic pant and classic shoe while having her mother scarf warp around her neck which she felt weird from the stare that the man is giving her but to the male. They were jealous that someone like her could make the clothes look good looking even sanji staring at her with envy in his eyes.

"Well sunny for sure going to stay in the kitchen now."

She look at her with blank expression while pulling her hair to the side as she put on her beanie giving that good look to it as she replies to him with careless tone.

"I kind suck at cooking shoot I only could cook sweet the rest well I could not save myself for it."

She shrug which the chief had her doing waiter while sanji was upset as he let it go even those he make sure that he get in the way for her and with that she start to do her job of waiting people to the table and taking the order. It seem been one week since she start her work and many people are enjoying themselves until some pirate show up and syrus notice pink again which frown.

'Why!? Why is pink always being popular hair out here? Well sanji could handle this one because pink people give me nothing but problem anyway.'

She frown as she remember the last couple of pink hair people that piss her off so she let sanji wait that table until she heard some shouting so she went and help sanji out.

"I wanted some sweet as well and these sweet suck, you call yourself a chief."

Syrus heard what the pink hair female say to sanji which she sigh as she taste the sweet that was on this female table and once she taste the flavor she notice something and slap behind the head of sanji and bow to the female.

"I am so sorry miss for my loser big brother here but it seem I would make you the sweet and anything you would like to eat does not matter I would cook it for you and I will bring the food to you as well."

She gave the female gentle smiles which she notice the shade on the other female cheek as she shake her hand to syrus so syrus left while taking sanji arm with her as they were in the kitchen she gave sanji glare.

"Sanji, what the hell you forgot to pull the cinnamon in the roll and you need to put villa on top of it damn sanji did I not teach you the different type of sweet and now she want something new and original."

She slap one forehead as she think of something when she remember her mother telling her about this Dango Recipe ( Japanese dish) that she make for her which she start doing the recipe while giving sanji the step once the recipe was done. She make more to be safe when she pull the food on the dish she stick it in a stick so it better to hand eat it than using a fork. She took the food out and gave it to the pink hair pirate and waited for the pirate to finish tasting it. She heard a soft moan from the other person that when she start to notice the piecing on the cheek of the pirate and the outfit was really show some body part which make syrus blush hard knowing that she was checking the pirate out.

'Damn these ladies show know how to make guy feel weak and now I understand why sanji is who he is. Damn woman has the power which mean fuck better change that there is no way female has the power on me.'

She told herself until she heard the other pirate.

"What your name?"

Syrus gave her blank expression feeling that this is a trick question.

"Come again?"

Syrus just stare at her while tilting her head.

"Jeez are you tone deaf or something."

Syrus didn't like her tone which she just calm herself down and gave her a gentle greeting.

"My name is syrus d kudo mistress."

She watches the other pirate careful until she notices that the female's hand telling her to come closer. Which syrus gave closer to her lowering her face toward the other person. That when she felt some soft lips upon her own lips while tasting sweet dango on her lips. She quick back away fast and fell on her butt. She blush different shade of red.

"What just happen and also I am a chick damnit."

She glares at the other female who just laugh while enjoying watching syrus freaking out.

"My name is Jewelry Bonney, sweet heart and thank you for the wonderful candy kiss. Oh really you are female than this is going to be fun and as today you are my new toy and lover."

She pull syrus's shirt and kiss her again and syrus was lost and could not believe what just happen. When Jewelry let syrus go that when syrus hit reality check.

"oh hell no, I am not one girl toy and lover and get yourself other one this one is open market."

She gave jewelry a glare only to get laugh on the faces while the female leaving syrus on the floor.

"I will see you again my sweet devil toy."

With that syrus became the new toy for the pirate Jewelry Bonney.

"ahhh I hate woman like her, I swear I need to found myself new girl so I could have that woman off my lady boner."

She pout when she heard sanji that she was nuts for saying that but stop yelling until she heard his question.

"Wait. You like ladies."

Sanji gave her a shock expression which she rolls her eyes.

"Yes, what wrong with that beside you should be happy because when she shows up again that you going to host her table not me."

She replies to him with piss tone and left to watch her mouth even those deep down she kind like it but she refuse to admit it. The scene with Jewelry Bonney cool down and the day went slow until another person show up and this time syrus refuse to wait them and force sanji seeing she was washing dishes. Sanji came back to get the food that when the chief told sanji to stay and kick syrus out and telling her to take the order to the table. Syrus curse herself while taking the order to the table and flick her eyes on the two person front of her and notice one is smoking too much that is hurting her nose while the other one is reading a book as she put on her glasses back more to her nose. The person that was smoking turns out to be a man and was watching syrus like she was some kind of stranger out to get him.

"What happen to the other waiter?"

She looks at him and gives him fake smiles.

"Oh he is force to do cooking so I am going to be your waiter for the evening. Oh who order the tea and who got the beer."

That once the male told her that he got the beer while the female took that time to notice syrus and that when the female face blushes badly.

"o-oh that would be me that order the tea."

Syrus just shrug and gave the female her tea even those little did she knew that the marines woman was checking her out so when she left. There was something that was watching her move which she look around and shake it off that when syrus notice the two people which she thought to herself.

'They make a weird couple but who know make different are the rave these day.'

She saw the couple leaving the place so when she went to clean the table that when she notice something on the table it seem there was a big tip for her seeing it has a note that say | to the man with the snow scarf| syrus could not know what to think of this so she took the money and told her boss that the couple left her some tip but not for sanji which sanji pout at her and so syrus gave him some of the money seeing its fair and right. That night she could not believe how the day when with her.

'My first kiss was with some crazy chick and weird couple show up and leave some big tip for me. Man people are weird.'

She felt something climbing on her bed which was Percy who laid his body next to her as she pat his head. She has independent wolf pup with that she fell asleep waiting for the next normal day to come.

She was wrong that her day was not normal there she notice the same female glasses before with another pink hair female.

'Am I curse or something?'

She stare at them and notice there were more female than male which she wonder what is going on that when she see sanji and he was telling her to goes to the kitchen today to make sweet which she agree seeing she does not want to deal with the female party today. That in mind she went to the kitchen and started making the sweet.

NO ONE POV

Hina was giving her coworker the stare.

"Why are we here again?"

Tashigi grin at her.

"there this waiter who is so good looking and you say there were good looking guy around and plus this place has the best sweet those I wonder why is he is not today."

Tashigi notice the blond male today those kind wondering where the other male that was here yesterday. Hina just shake her head looking at the menu and notice some good sweet here that are rare to make which raise her hand to get the male blond attention.

"Yes, my lovely flower what do you need."

Hina roll her eyes as she told him the menu while she saw that tashigi order just ice cream tea which hina look at her strange. Tashigi just shrug and smiles to the male waiter.

"where is the other male that was here yesterday sir."

Sanji look at her kind upset but he just gave her sweet smiles.

"Well sweet is what he good at and he is busy cooking them today seeing today is sweet day."

Sanji was glad that syrus was cooking because it seem all the female here wanted her. This piss him off and Hina look at Sanji then around the store notice there were a lot of female today. Before she could say anything there was bang at the door when there were couple of female pirate being wild and noise so sanji went to give them a table. Thing were fine until the female pirate were upset that syrus was not waiting them so they cause some riot.

SDK POV

Syrus finish all the food that is going to be surf today that when she heard some shouting and riot which she sigh.

'For once could I get a day off from woman?'

She left to check what is happening and saw that female pirate are going out control and sanji flirting with half of the female and the chief looking piss off which mean syrus going to have some yelling on her end and she notice a mic at the stage. She has no other choice so she walks toward the stare and pull the guitar to her chest and strap over her head and breath. Her voice came out of the mic and that when she started to sing.

"Ma chere, mademoiselle

It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight

And now we invite you to relax "

She walks toward the center of the restaurant and pull a chair toward the female pirate to seat.

"Let us pull up a chair (yeah!), as the dining room proudly presents, your dinner

Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test."

She bow toward the ladies as Percy serve the female their order while syrus kept singing with her husky male voice to the female that are in the room.

"Tie you napkin 'round your neck cherie (ha ha)

And we'll provide the rest (That's right)."

She smiles to the female while playing her song to them even those in her mind she has no idea what she doing just going with the flow.

"Soup du jour, hot (uh huh) d'oeuvres (c'mon)

Why, we only live to serve (woo!)

Try the gray stuff, It's delicious (alright!)

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes! (yeah!)."

Sanji was shock at her as she kept dancing to the center of the restaurant why he saw the female were heart stuck on syrus and he also seem the female went to their seat while syrus singing the song. He looks at her weird.

"They can sing sing sing (woo!), they can dance dance dance (uh!)

After all Miss, this is France (uh huh)

And a dinner here, is never never second best (yeah!)

C'mon!

Go on, unfold your menu (uh huh)

Go on, take a glance and then you'll (alright)."

She gave up to the two female who she saw before and look at them while giving them a sweet gentle smiles.

"Be our guest (hey) be our guest (hey)

Be our guest (yeah, yeah) C'mon!

Yeah! Be our guest guest, yeah yeah

Beef ragout (ooh), cheese souffle (ay)

Pie and pudding en flambe (flambe)

We'll prepare and serve with flair, a culinary caberet (sounds so good)

You're alone (oh) and you're scared (yeah)

But the banquet's all prepared (it's all prepared)

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining."

Syrus gave the both female kiss on the cheek while walking back to the center. She slowly giving the female some pose and star smiles to them.

"We tell jokes! (jokes)

I do tricks (tricks), with my fellow candlesticks

And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet (yeah!)

Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass, to be our guest

If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest

Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest (yeah, c'mon)

Be our guest (be our guest) (c'mon c'mon)

Be our guest!"

|song belong to Descendants - Be Our Guest |

Syrus breathe heavy while giving the female smiles.

"If you ladies want more than be good and let us do our job to serve you and give you wonderful meal. So what do you like to hear next?"

Hina and Tashigi were love struck seeing at that moment they fall in love with syrus and Hina just told Tashigi that they going to keep coming here and that syrus going to be theirs. Syrus look around and heard the female wanting something sexy which she did so the next song she starts to show some skin to the female as she smirk knowing that she has the ladies warp around her finger.

"They say I'm trouble

They say I'm bad

They say I'm evil

And that makes me glad."

Syrus wink at the female while seat on the pirate table.

"A dirty no-good

Down to the bone

Your worst nightmare

Can't take me home."

She was about to kiss some pirate until she move away and give the female a sexy smirk.

"So I've got some mischief

In my blood

Can you blame me?

I never got no love."

She blow some kiss to couple more female and show some neck skin and pull the guitar when she heard the music in the behind that goes with the song she singing.

"They think I'm callous

A low-life hood

I feel so useless

Misunderstood"

She took off her bow tie and threw it to the random ladies that when she ran and jump on top of the table.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world"

She jump off and walk around showing off her abs while sticking out her tongue at couple random ladies.

"I'm rotten to the core, core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core, core

Who could ask for more?

I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the

I'm rotten to the core."

She unbuttons her top shirt and now she took off her beanie and pull it on her back pocket giving them her wild look.

"Call me a schemer

Call me a freak

How can you say that?

I'm just unique!

What, me? A traitor?

Ain't got your back?

Oh, we're not friends,

what's up with that?"

She went to the same ladies that she kiss on the cheek and stare both in their eyes.

"So I'm a misfit

So I'm a flirt

I broke your heart?

I made you hurt?"

She were close to their face until she left and doing some dance move that pull the female in struck stare.

"The past is past

Forgive, forget

The truth is

You ain't seen nothing yet!"

She unbuttons her shirt to show her tight tank top and the other female in the room were screaming for more. While eating their meal enjoying the view as they tip her with money, ruby, jew, and even underwear.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

I'm rotten to the core, core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core, core

Who could ask for more?

I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the

I'm rotten to the core."

|again song belong to Descendent – Rotten to the core.|

Syrus stop and stare at all the female in the room and she knew that now they will behave and not cause no riot so once she done and walk toward every table telling the ladies that they were amazing and clean after them when they were done and Hina and Tashigi waited for syrus last. Syrus look at them and gave them bow to them but they were around her and warp their arm around her.

"you are now are favorite play thing."

Syrus just gave them confused face until she stare when both ladies kiss her cheek.

" I am hina and the one with glasses is tashigi and today you going to see us more often."

Hina gave her flirty look as well Tashigi and both kisses her lips at the same time and left and syrus just stand there feeling out of it and wonder again what just happen and felt something on her pocket. She pulls out some snail and there was a note. |we will be calling you for now on.| she sighs.

'Shit, I got more female after me again.'

She shivers thinking about it until she saw sanji looking piss at her which she shrugs at him.

"Could you blame me sanji for having female after me."

She left him until he follows her.

"I can't believe you could sing and not only that you had them behaving which you should not have that fuck man you should be back to female so you could stop stealing my flower."

She smirks looking at sanji.

"Well Sanji, it mean I got better game than you and also I could tell them I learn to be gentleman from you and you get the ladies as well seeing you know I hate having female all over me."

She smiles at him which pull him in a good mood that when thing were going to be. Sanji save her from crazy female while helping around the restaurant in piece while giving sanji some attention from the ladies as well. Those she wonder when luffy going to found her.

Next Chapter

Finally luffy show up but with new buddy as well.


	6. Luffy is here with new faces

Chapter 5 Finally luffy show up but with new buddy as well.

SDK POV

It had been couple week that she been working with sanji. It seem the marines female found out her name during those week that they show up which syrus hated when they show up but what make matter worst Jewelry Bonney, Hina and Tashigi still kept messing with her, flirty with her as well stealing some kisses from her which kind put syrus in edge lately and telling sanji she refuse to come out whenever they come until the marines female and the pirate captain kept calling her on the snail which she has not no choice. The pirate captain force her to take the snail or she would sleep over and cuddle with her if she did not take the snail. She wanted to kill the females so bad until sanji kept telling her that having three ladies who beautiful is amazing but to her is pain in the ass. Even those her and Sanji became closer than ever seeing that they draw a lot of attention from female population and it seem she got some fan as well when she started to sing every once in a while. Thing seem normal until she heard some crashing and someone cursing but some reason the voice sound familiar to her so she told the chief that she going outside to get some break but once she was outside. She saw a figure fighting with hawk the man who train and tease her which her face turn pale that when she heard zoro telling he is not going to lose to anyone. That line make her smiles until a huge sword swing toward as she jump and let the sword crash the wall. She land on the handle of the restaurant and turn her face toward hawk piss off. That when she heard luffy voice.

"SYRUS IS THAT YOU! I MISS YOU AND I BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

She ignore him as she has her focus on hawk that when she notice that damn smirk of his.

"It been awhile little sunny."

She gave him a glare.

"Suck it old man!"

She flips him off as she felt both eyes on her which she notice in the side of her eyes were Luffy and Zoro.

"How your mother has been doing? It seems long time since I saw her and you grew up well."

It seems all eye were on her. She saw some new faces that she has not seem before. She crosses her arm as she look away from him.

"I don't know what you talking about old man and also didn't I told you that I hate your gut for pushing me in that snake pit."

She felt something coming which she knew this feeling anyway as she try to escape but it seem she was too late. Hawk was giving her tight hug while rub his face toward her temple.

"That is how you going to talk to your master and god father that well."

She kept pushing him away from her.

"Like hell I am going to change my speech beside don't you have other shit to do."

She point out just trying her best to get this man away from her fast that when he let go and nod giving her serious face and left while giving her kiss on the cheek which she rub her cheek with her fist.

"Gross."

She watch him go away that when Luffy and Zoro standing behind her.

"Whoa did not know that you know hawk and that he was your god father/master."

She heard both of them saying to her at the same time which she sigh and ignore that question until Luffy hug her tight. He never wanted to let her go until she sigh and pat his head while feeling she eyes on her again.

"Luffy, I won't disappear again even those you need to be strong and I know you going to found me sooner or later so I knew if I wait for a while you are bound to show up and also I am glad to see you and zoro doing alright."

He still didn't let her go so she rolls her eyes while look at Zoro.

"So how was the trip?"

Zoro just smirk at her as he start telling her the story that when he say someone etc name that when both person stand before her and she notice the orange hair female first.

'good, no pink hair that a plus there.'

Than there was jet hair male who has a big nose those she notice the other female giving her some strange look when luffy still hugging her which she ignore that when the male was telling her how awesome he is.

'Really we got liar in our group but he does look familiar those.'

She gave them a grin that realized the other female did not give her look like the rest of the other female does which make syrus even happy to be in this female presence.

"Oh where my manner, Syrus D Kudo is my name and chilling is my game. Those it nice to meet you miss..um..I am sorry I did not catch your name and you're as well."

She looks both of them with curious expression.

"My name is Nami."

"I am Usopp."

She shanks both their hair with hers those both of them giving luffy some stare.

"Does he always do that?"

Nami look at her with curious.

"He still is looking for some sunny person."

She sigh when he heard both of them which she rub her neck while giving them the answer.

"To answer your question Nami. He gets like this whenever I am gone and for your question big nose is that I am that sunny person that luffy was looking for. He has the habit of forgetting my full name. Those you both could call me sunny as well with scar face here."

Zoro gave her a mock glare which she smiles.

"You know you miss me you big fluffy of fur."

She rub his hair and this was shocking to the new people that zoro let someone doing that to him. Those before she could mess with zoro more that when Sanji show up and seem that scence front of him than went back insdie.

"Hey asshole where your manner and you do know there is female out here other than me."

She shout at Sanji than notice that luffy still has her in a tight hug.

"WAIT, YOU ARE WOMEN!?"

She roll her eyes that looks at both people and gave them her blank expression.

"yea those I really do not care if you call me dude just as long you don't call me pretty boy or I will send both of you off to your grave."

She glare at them that when Sanji kick her head down as she was force to her knee.

"Oi, that hurt you know."

She look up at him.

"that not how you speak to a lady."

He glare at her while that time luffy was anger that someone dare to hurt her that way so both of them started to fight which she ignore and look both of them.

"anyway why don't you guy get something to eat seeing it been long trip plus the food here is good and also Nami do you may if I had word with you seeing you know girl talk."

She gave her innocent smiles as the boy rolls their eyes and left. Those Luffy fights with Sanji were taking inside and she knew that luffy going to make him the cook for his crew. Once everyone is gone that when she heard Nami voice.

"what do you want from me as we just met?"

Syrus just smiles and pat the other person back.

"Let us leave the boy and go off because I don't know you being here really is hell for me. Please I could see it in your eyes that you want to leave."

She beg Nami and Nami gave her a look not believing her ear.

"I know but really I can't stand it here with all the people after me which please."

Some reason her instinct is telling her to act this way so Nami cave in once she saw syrus puppy face.

"fine, let us go."

She smiles than realized something.

"Oh before we go. I need to get my bag and pet seeing that I can't leave without them."

Nami nod to her and say that they going to take off in couple minutes so syrus has not much time. She left to get her stuff.

Nami POV

'Why would she leave her family like that and something about her is strange so I better keep an eye on her.'

She was on the ship thinking all the trick that syrus could pull that when she notice the weird female coming with new change of clothes. Syrus was wearing navy blue fluffy shirt with sliver sash on her waist as well with black fluffy short. Syrus was also wearing black flat shoe with the same scarf she was wearing before with the beanie as well and Nami notice a wolf with her and one bag behind her with the sword behind her waist.

"That all you have."

Syrus gave her smiles and nods.

"yup and don't worry it all I need ready so let us go."

Syrus hop on the ship as Nami sail the ship off. Those she still keeping syrus close watch.

'I should have listened to luffy when he was talking about her those I better make sure she does not ruined my plan.'

With that they sail to her home town.

Next Chapter

Nami is in trouble and Syrus just piss off the marines.


	7. Nami is in trouble & piss off Marines

Chapter 6 Nami is in trouble and Syrus just piss off the marines.

Nami POV

She was sailing the sail while syrus was lounging on top of the go merry lamb head. She still doesn't believe how syrus could leave luffy like that.

'How could syrus just leave him like that knowing that Luffy kept looking for her everywhere and now that he found her? She just leaves him and Luffy deserve someone better.'

She could not believe of what she was thinking as she shakes her head than quickly back to reality when she heard syrus voice.

"Nana-chan. When are we going to get there?"

Syrus whine on the go merry lamb head. She just ignore her those realized something.

"Why are you calling me nana? My name is Nami."

She gave syrus a confused expression. Syrus turns her head sideway to look at her.

"Well Na is your first two symbol so I cut it short to help me remembering name better seeing I really suck of remembering people name, shoot I forget my mother friend something as well."

Syrus just shrug her shoulder when she example her reason. She just gave syrus strange stare than shakes her head.

"Ok, we are going to be there in four hour for you to stop whining."

Syrus gave Nami her smiles. Syrus slowly jump over to Nami and sit on the handle of the ship.

"Oh what are you? Seeing you know so much about map and how to take the ship in the right path."

Syrus tilt her head to her. She stares at her for a while.

'She cannot be serious.'

She notice that syrus is giving her a curious stare.

'Really, both her and luffy are make for each other.'

She frowns feeling this uneasy feeling in her heart than sighs.

"I am good with Navigation. It seems both of you and Luffy are made for each other."

She stare at syrus until she notice something that shock her. On Syrus was gross off expression.

"Whoa, where that came out? No way in hell that me and luffy go for that plus that incest there."

Syrus had horror expression as she shiver more.

"I don't know about her but I grew up with Luffy and he is my brother plus I'm INTO FEMALE so we both like female those I kind having a feeling that Luffy is Pansexual. Anyway where you get that idea? Are you trying to give me nightmare Nana and I meant not to be rude but for real that what you see me… damn talk about evil much?"

Nami just stare at her for little while than that uneasy feeling went away and could not believe she felt weird for feeling that but she was happy to know that syrus was just family to luffy.

'That good to know…wait I should not think that and what I am thinking.'

She frowns than stop as she raises her brow.

"Ok, why did you leave Luffy like that?"

Syrus just shrug and giving her childish smiles.

"I have this feeling that I should leave that place plus luffy know how I am so he never get mad whatever leave for no reason those that story is for a later time."

Syrus walk away while playing something.

'I swear she so weird and what the hell is sh..'

Her mind stop when she saw what is syrus playing with than she could not believe her.

"Where you got that Jem?"

Syrus stop walking as she turn around playing catch with a Rudy mix with Amber crystal in its core and pearls around the ruby making it look like a ball.

"Huh? You mean my ball?"

Syrus show the jem as she tilts her head to Nami.

"Yes. That is Lady Flame Jem. Where did you get that and how did you got it?"

She could not believe that syrus had such a rare jem that ever pirate will die for it.

"Oh that what my ball called. Um well I got it from some cave that I went with my mother and that cave look really epic. Why?"

Nami wanted that Jem so she give Syrus a sweet smiles as she use her charm even those she does not know if it work on female.

"Syrus, may I have that please"

Syrus just threw Nami the jem to her and shrugs.

"There you go, it not like I need it seeing I could find rock like that anywhere."

Nami was shock and could not believe this person seeing syrus keep shocking her with not believing. Those she is not argue with her seeing she got the rare jem that for sure she could be free from those monsters. She blinks when she remembers the last sentence.

"What you mean about that you could find these anywhere."

Syrus frown as she was thinking about something.

"mmmm.. Well I do not know really it just something tell me that it there plus I kind get some for free from some random ladies really so that pretty much it."

Syrus looks at the sky as she think hard for it those Nami smirk feeling she really going to use Syrus for berries which she got to make sure she has syrus warp around her finger. She stops that plan when she spot her goal and home Cocoyasi Village which is couple miles away.

"Cocoyasi Village, the town we are heading for."

She point to the island. She was happy to be home and now she could save her town from the monster that lurking in her life.

SDK POV

When they got to town, she wanted to following Nami until she was stop by Nami who happen to stop on the dock.

"oh no, you are not following me home and you are on your own so do whatever you want as long it not following me or near me. You hear me."

She frown and pout when Nami got her which she decides to walk away. She was still pouting as she walk around town with Percy snuggle on her neck. She notices some marines around town and stop when she heard some marines messing with some female on the restaurant. She sighs seeing there always those who love to abuse their power.

'Tsk, bastard like them never change.'

She walks in the restaurant and there she saw the man about to slap the female. She ran front of the female in a heartbeat and got slap instead of the female. Her bang cover her eyes but the man were shock and upset at her.

"Hey bastard what you doing getting in marines business like that do you want to die."

She stands up straight while using her right hand to comb her hair back as her sharp eyes lay on the man in front of her. She glares at him hard as she pulls the man shirt and punch him hard the face as she send him out the window.

"Aw, sorry death is hard for me those who etc. want to give me a death wish."

Rest of the marines that was with the man she punch stand up and start to fight with her. She smirks knowing that they have no chance. It seems it took just couple minutes when she finishes.

'Damn they did not pull up much of fight. Fuck Luffy, Zoro and Sanji could pull up a fight better than these jackasses.'

She pout knowing that she was bored again but everyone in the restaurant cheer for her while female flirt with her those she just ignore them and went off outside as she wonder what etc. she would do.

'It that a marines ship.'

She stop and stare three ship that belong to a marines those she notice a symbol of a rat.

'When did the marines start having rat in their logo?'

She stop and remember if percy is still in her scarf so she pull her scarf little to see her pup still sleeping which she wonder how is pup like hers been safe in her scarf but remember something her mom say.

/flashback/

'Syrus this scarf is magic because if you lose it, it will appear on your neck, or if you get it dirty it will clean itself and if you have something in it than it will keep it safe no matter as well protect it host by evil spirit what seeing it make by a powerful demon prince who want to protect his beloved.'

Six year old syrus watch her mother warp her with her scarf around her.

/end flashback/

'That explain a lot of thing but I won't bug Percy now he will do thing his own way. Anyway now I am going to fuck with the marines seeing they just kill my fun those damn killjoys.'

She smirk evilish as she sneak to one of the marines ship that was on the left side of the dock and start running on the rope up to the deck when she risk the handle and pop her head up to see how many marines but it seem there were no marines on deck which she found that odd which she ignore it and start to jump over the handle and look around the ship. She went in the cabin and sees some neat stuff they have. There were couple berries that she could take and food so she start to pull them in her magic bag until she notice some gun power which she does not like so she ticker on the bomb and make a timer to blew the ship up seeing no one was here which once she set the timer off. She quickly got off the ship and goes to the next one knowing she has two hour before the first ship to blow up. She saw some map that was kept on the second ship.

'Mmm these will come in handing and I wonder if they have more stuff I could use for Luffy cause.'

She saw there were some book that tell her about magic which she smiles seeing she like to read so she put them in her bag and stop when she notice a document that say about the plan to take over the village. She open up and read couple of line.

'shit, that some fuck up shit there… these asshole don't care about this island all they want is the deal with some fuck up pirate fish man…well not on my watch..they could to pay for treating the people here like slave worker.'

She was upset that she ever felt before until her hand was lit up with white flame which scared her while dropping some burning paper on the floor.

'holy smoke, my hand is on fire. '

She freak out those stop when she notice she was not burning in the flame on her hand and felt no heat those the flame turn off slowly she wonder how she did it.

'I really need to talk to mom about this.'

She stare at her hand for a while as she shake it off and start to plan timer bomb on the second trip. She has now two half hour left for the both ship to blow up once she got to the last ship there she saw lots of berries that is worst a whole island but she notice something it was the rare jem that she gave to Nami.

'Wait a minutes didn't I gave that to Nami.'

She took closer look at it and she was right.

'it is but how did this came here.'

She look around but found it weird there were no marines on three of the ship so she got the jem and rest of the money to her bag. She stops as she think about the problem.

'Mm should I blow this one or leave it well the people would want them off the island well that solve my problem.'

She left the ship in a hurry once she was getting away from the dock there was this huge explosion behind her. She turns around and enjoy the view.

'Now that is a good show.'

She smiles and walk to the head village but when she got there she saw Luffy.

'Oh shit, he going to cling to me so I won't leave again.'

She hides behind the wall but saw the scene in front of her and could not believe Luffy gave Nami his straw-hat. She was shocked to see that but smirk knowing the meaning behind the hat once he left. She walk toward the crying Nami while crossing her arm behind her head those she saw some man who look like rat going to hurt that. That when she heard him saying.

"You are the one who blow up my two ship aren't you seeing you getting your money back when you coming with me thief."

She ran front of Nami seeing Nami was shock about the new but also that syrus was front of her.

"I don't think so Ratman you see it was I who blow up your ship seeing that you kill my fun and also I won't let you lay a hand on her so if I was you rat shit than I better start running to my mama and tell them that Syrus D. Kudo going to send your shitty marines down to the grave."

She saw the ratman getting anger with her speech and attack her those she saw his movement slow which she hate and kick where the sun does not shine and heard him scream while crying like a bitch.

'Great another pansy.'

She kicks his head down on the dirt as she felt his body knock out.

"Well that is done let us see what Luffy is doing at the moment."

Nami just stare at her shock but shakes her head while getting off the floor.

"How you know that Luffy was here and why did you help me."

She gave Nami big goofy grin and point to the hat she was wearing.

"There is meaning behind that hat Nami and beside you don't need bullies in your life so let your new friend help you with your burden also I saw Luffy giving you the hat which mean you part of our crew and whoever is in our crew are important to us no matter their background."

She hug Nami which Nami tense up those relax and hug back those she start to shiver badly. She wonders why so she looks at Nami face and there was fear in her eyes. She turns around to see a fish man that look like a shark staring at them but mostly to Nami as she wonder who this guy.

"There you are Nami; I was looking all over for you my dear."

He grin at them showing off his sharp teeth. He has long nose that could stab anyone with it those he was wearing rainbow short and flip flop. She just stare at them while slowly start to laugh.

"Oh shit it a gay fish. For once I thought that saying was stupid but now I see that is funny for once."

Nami could not believe Syrus for laughing at the most dangerous man in the island worse than his younger brother. Nami wanted to take syrus out of there but she was not moving seeing she was laughing hard. Syrus felt a punch sending her away from nami.

"Foolish human but now Nami let us go seeing you were a very bad girl."

Syrus got off the ground and rub her cheek when she saw Nami shivering badly as before but worse than when she walk to the man while cracking some of her body on the way.

"Yo that was a cheap shot you got there those you punch like old hag or wait that kind offend to the whole old hags out there so the better term is you punch like a snail."

She glares at the man as she walks toward to them.

"For foolish pretty boy you sure have gut to say that to me seeing I am the ol"

She did not let him finish his sentence when she punches him away from Nami.

"Like hell I care about who you are no one get in my way and no one hurt our Nami."

She ran after him but he replies to her with his long nose stab in her shoulder blade as she bit her lips for screaming from pain as he toss her toward the brick wall. She slowly got up when she felt his fist on her body and pull up in the air as his hand choking her neck as she has one eye open.

"Not bad Pretty boy you got power those no one tell me what to do those I will tell you my name it Erklong the older brother of Arlong now that you know my name it's time to die foolish human."

Nami was screaming for her when he was about to kill her. She just laughs at him which stop him as he trying to found out why is she is laughing.

"For a gay fish you are not that bright one I am a chick and two now I know how powerful your punch are and you just prove my point seeing you do punch like a snail and three don't get cocky."

She kicks him in the stomach while percy bite his hand as she flip the foolish fish man over her as she got ready to fight back. They exchange some blow and realized that the fish man could not win so he saw Nami which it was all her fault which he going to end her. Syrus wonder why he stop fighting back until he saw his eyes where he going so she beat him to and got big hole in her stomach as she cough up some blood while Nami was shock what she saw.

"Why."

She chuckles.

"Do I need a reason to save a life."

She took out her sword and glare at him who stab her stomach as he was stuck.

"This is for Nami and you won't dare hurt her no more."

She quickly cut off his head and felt the body drop to the floor those the head stuck in her stomach while slowly she pull his head and nose out of her.

"Holy fuck that hurt…"

She fell backward those felt someone arm behind her.

"Gotcha, you know you are fool to fight him seeing he is stronger than his brother but you just kill him without much of fight."

She just shrugs those yelp when she felt her blood leaving her stomach.

"um..man that hurt bad but I still good and well I could say that fool got nothing on me anyway let us go how Luffy is doing please."

She gives her a childish grin. Nami just stare at her even those she did not notice that Syrus was in a lot of pain and that syrus cover her blood before she felt Nami hold her up.

"Fine those if you in any pain you better tell me or you are going to get pay me big time for that."

Syrus chuckles as they both were going where luffy was those before they go they told the village to come help them little did they know that syrus was slowly losing herself to the black darkness. Once they are done and told the village they went to where Luffy at and saw luffy getting his ass handle to him.

'Are you kidding me bro.'

She stand up taking her left arm off Nami.

"Hey bro, get your asses moving! Finish your damn fight already seeing I finish my fight with the gay fish Erklong!"

The fish man, who was fighting with luffy stop moving and turn to her.

"What you mean that you finish your fight with my brother pretty boy."

She raises her brow.

"Well that the same word your bro use for me now I know that your bothers but if you mean your brother well he kind headless if you know what I mean."

She shrugs feeling that she hate when people using pretty boy to her. When she say that Arlong was mad with murder in his eyes and went to attack that when Luffy got him flying to the build with him seeing that he won't let no one touch his sister. She notice that Luffy and the fish man did not come out until Luffy show up throwing out some belong and yelling something until she heard her name in his mouth.

"Sunny, let destroy Nami pain. Let us destroy this build!"

When she heard that she quickly follow his order without question and start to punch down the support pier down little did she notice that Arlong was behind her.

"You will pay for killing my older brother human."

He punch her to a support pier as she couch out more blood out of her mouth that when Luffy save her when he kick him to the ground. She fell to the ground as she breath heavy.

"About time."

She slowly got up to stand and luffy smiles at her but arlong got up and was going to attack them both that when her fist change to metal and luffy from a fist and both of them punch him harder to the last support pier.

"Yay we finishes him off."

Luffy cheer those she in the other hand just stare and realized they are fuck.

"Well yes but that was the last support pier bro…"

With that last sentence the building was falling down on them as she hold the build up with her leg and air while her back is on the floor. She look around for luffy but it seem luffy got away in time or not but she was doing her best to hold the build off her even those she at her limit. Little did she notice that Percy left out of her scarf and went to get help for his owner.

'Once I get out of this and get some good sleep I am going to make that boy suffer some hard training.'

Nami POV

She could not believe both of them went and destroy the build that make her suffer so much as she let tear run down on her face but notice a dire wolf pup barking.

'That pup belongs to Sunny.'

It seems the boys found Luffy and he fell asleep on them but they did not found syrus. She went after the wolf and everyone follow her as well and she saw the wolf point with his nose to some stone. She and rest of everyone help move the build off and the last build block was push off the ground and there was syrus slowly getting off the ground and stare at everyone.

"Where is Luffy?"

She just stares at syrus and point to luffy who is sleeping.

"Good, I am going to follow his lean."

Syrus follow his lean and fall forward but before she touches the floor. I catch her and hold her as I stare at her sleeping form.

"Thank you sunny. You and Luffy did destroy my pain."

She smiles and took both of them to the village to heal them up.

Next Chapter

Good bye and Hello Pirate Hood.


	8. Good Bye and Pirate Hood

Chapter 7

Good bye and Hello Pirate Hood.

Zoro POV

'Really these two are one of kind. What did I got myself into?'

He watch both his crewmate be send to the bed in the nurse office while he sat down on the free bed to the window leaning on the wall as he get pack up by Nami's sister Nojiko. He felt the sting when Nojiko pull some jelly herd on him and warp the bandage around his arm tight.

"Jeez woman, do you know what you doing!"

He glares at the women until someone slap behind his head as he turn his head and saw that it was Nami.

"Don't talk to sister that way."

He look away feeling uneasy that when he heard some moaning on the other side of the room.

LDM POV

He heard some noise and got himself up in sitting postion while rubbing his sleepy eyes away until he saw everyone that he help and have as his crew.

"Hey! Do you know where I could get some food in me!"

He grin even those everyone just stare at him with different expression. Nami just shake her head knowing he would say something while Zoro sigh and Sanji just look at him not believing him and Usopp stare at him while thinking he was one strange boy and the rest of the villager just smiles. He notice someone is missing which pull him in a little panic attack as he look around trying to found the person he is looking for until Nami put his hat on his head and point to the bed next to him. He follow her point and there next to him was his sister those it seem Percy was next to her laying down next to her on the bed. He remembers something.

'Wait, Syrus get really hungry once she battle and by the look of her. It seem someone gave her a good beaten. I need to ask her about that but first..'

He jump up and shout.

"LET US HAVE A PARTY!"

Everyone in the room just shakes their head and agrees with him so when everyone starts to get the party ready. Sanji left to get both of them some food and Zoro just watch him while Nami left to get something finish and Nojiko stay next to Syrus bed. When Sanji came back from the kitchen he had some food on a plate as he was holding on his hand and Luffy's mouth start to drool as he watch the food that Sanji made coming to the table next to him and syrus bed.

"THANK YOU SANJI!"

He smiles as he was going to pull all the meal in his mouth when someone punches him out the window.

"Oi, when did I tell you that shouting is bad whenever I am asleep bro!"

He pop his head outside the window and look inside and saw his sister standing next to his bed where his meal at. He smiles as tear flow down his face and jump inside while attacking her with huggles.

"SUNNY, you are up!"

She sigh at him trying her best to get him off her those he hold her tight but heard soft yelp which make him let go quick.

"What happen? Are you hurt?"

He look at her worry in his eyes and zoro, sanji and nojiko were all shock to watch the scene as well seeing Syrus was already up.

"I am fine. Take more to kill this fool."

Syrus rub her stiff shoulder as she was focusing on her shoulder, he pull on her shirt up and notice a big scar hole on her stomach.

"What happen there!"

He starts to freak out as he pulls his hand on her shoulder and started to shake her whole body.

'She can't die on me not like him.'

Syrus slap him on his face and hard as she flip him over and glare at him.

"Luffy, you better take another look and closer you idiot."

She pull her shirt up more showing the scar hole mark slowly closing and soon to quickly closing the wound and the scar was gone but leave a burse in its place.

"You forgetting I am not normal like you devil fruit as well with normal fork around so there nothing to worry about."

He watches as he sigh relief and they did not notice that everyone in the room seen what happen even the whole crew which to them. They did not realized came in.

"I was right."

"Shut up, Mosshead. Those really Syrus what are you."

"Now that explains lot of thing."

"are..are..you..a..monster."

"That a neat trick."

Both fool pirate turn and face the crew and just give them childish smiles.

"That for us to know and you to never know."

Luffy and Syrus replies at the same time while crossing they arm over their chest until Nami was giving Luffy a ear shout.

"You better start telling seeing that we are crew mate."

Syrus sigh at them and a start to stealing luffy's food while giving them a answer.

"Because I really do not know what I am really..."

Syrus shrug as she kept eating and everyone was quiet until he notices that someone was stealing.

"Oi, those are mine sunny."

He got away from Nami and started to get some food those syrus is stopping him from eating them.

"Sorry bro, you snooze you lose."

She sticks her tongue at him while making sure he does not get some. He was getting upset while she was keeping him away from his joy.

"Oi, Gimme Sunny."

He stretches his hand to touch his food. He was close until Nami told them something.

"Luffy, there more food outside seeing we got the party started already."

When he smirk as he starter to blot out the door and jump with the crown.

' Yes, mine food mine own food.'

He started in the food table as he start to eat as he pull more than one food in his mouth.

EVERYONE POV

"Does he always eat like that?"

Sanji stare while looking at syrus as she shrugs her arm. She stares at him while keep eating her own food that she took from luffy before.

"There no hiding from that seeing you both are related those why is that you have different last name then Luffy?"

Nami look at syrus as she was wondering about the whole sibling bond both share. Usopp stand next to her as he replies to more of her question.

"Yea, why is that?"

Syrus stop eating and sigh as a frown was on her face.

"Well we aren't blood but it does not mean we are not family because we are seeing we were together most of our childhood and of course we piss each other but we know we always get each other back shoot. You ever wonder how Luffy know where I am even those I left him it because we hold a strong bond plus if you form a bond with him than he will always know where to found you so yea."

Syrus shrug as she finishes rest of her food and left everyone with their mind.

'I see.'

Everyone thought at the same time but watch both luffy and Syrus as a smiles were on their face.

'We got two weird people but they are worst dying for.'

Soon Nami left first to get her arm check while her sister went after Syrus. Sanji left second after Nami as he starts to make more food once he finishes making food, he went to flirt with the local ladies in the area. Zoro went to the sake table and starting to drink like there no tomorrow and enjoying drinking with local forks. Usopp was last to leave and started to tell wild story until Syrus help him with his lie story.

SKD POV

"Oh yea, this awesome man here just took down a werebear with his bare hands and it was awesome."

She grins as everyone look at usopp shocked and praise him with gifts once everyone left both of them alone.

"Why?"

She turns her head to him. She stares at him while tilting her head.

"Why what?"

He sighs and looks down to figure out what to say and once he makes up his mind. He turns his turn upward to stare in syrus face.

"Why did you help me lie about my story?"

She gave her a quiet pause as she look away to the side while tilting her head those she slowly shrugs her shoulder and started to walk away.

"Usopp, tell me this why did you tell the truth to me."

She look at him with her corner of her eyes as she turn her head side way than kept walking when she heard no replies and left him on his own until crowns were with him again and everyone doing their thing. She stop in the center of the village when she heard a music that could goes with her lyrics and she took a big breath and climb on top of the fountain and stare at everyone. She notice Luffy is keeping his eyes on her as he kept eating which she roll her eyes knowing that Luffy still has not got over that she left him again.

"The spell you got on me

It's like magic

Got me feeling like I'm fallin' in love

Got me feeling like I'll never give up, oh

Got me feeling like I'll never give up on you."

She starts to jump off the fountain and walk toward the crown in the middle of the road while dancing. She smiles toward everyone until she spot Nojiko start to dance closer to her.

"It's like magic

I got you feeling like you're fallin' in love

I got you feeling like you'll never give up, oh

Got you feeling like you'll never give up on–."

She smirk as she feel Nojiko closer while she slip pass her as she blow her kiss.

"Magic magic!

(Ooh ooh)

Magic magic!

(Ooh ooh)

Magic magic magic magic!

(Ooh ooh)

Magic magic!

(Ooh ooh)

Magic magic!

(Ooh ooh)

Magic magic magic magic!

(Ooh ooh),"

She did flip and jump over couple table and land between Nami and Luffy. She stare in Nami eyes.

"It's not the way you wear your hair

Oh, you just cut down to there

Oh no."

She use her finger as she point to luffy which make Nami blush hard and She turns to Luffy as she grin while moving her body to side by the side.

"It's not the way you move your eyes

Though it took me by surprise

Oh no

(Ooh ooh)."

She jump off the table and walk toward Sanji and give her the hint to dance with her and give some ladies some show.

"Before this night is over

I pull your body closer

I wanna give it to you

I wanna give it back

Before this night is over

I pull your body closer."

She and Sanji were close to each other and giving the ladies some yaoi show than they broke apart and start to dance the same move.

"The spell you got on me

It's like magic

Got me feeling like I'm fallin' in love

Got me feeling like I'll never give up, oh

Got me feeling like I'll never give up on you

It's like magic

I got you feeling like you're fallin' in love

I got you feeling like you'll never give up, oh

Got you feeling like you'll never give up on–

Magic magic!

(Ooh ooh)

Magic magic!

(Ooh ooh)

Magic magic magic magic!

(Ooh ooh)

Magic magic!

(Ooh ooh)

Magic magic!

(Ooh ooh)

Magic magic magic magic!

(Ooh ooh)."

Her and Sanji sang together as he just gave back up and she backflip toward the fountain and stop front of it and turn her body as she spin to left and move her body around to the beat the music.

"Never give up, oh no

Never give up on you

Never give up, oh no

Never give up o-on you

Never give up, oh no

Never give up on you

Never give up, oh no

Never give up (oh no)

Never give on you, baby."

(song by mystery skills –maigc)

She stop when she finishes her last Lyrics and she pose for everyone. She was breathing heavy until she heard everyone cheering for her.

'Wow, thing are getting fun around here.'

She grin as she left her last thought fill her head as she run toward everyone.

Nami POV

"Who have thought you could sing and wow are you sure you are not a man."

She give syrus the look as syrus just rolls her eyes as she cross her arm.

"oh yes I am sure seeing I do not have a major boner for your sister for dancing close to me on my junk."

Syrus smirk at her which Nami gave her a glare and that when her sister Nojiko came over to them and start to flirt with Syrus.

"Oi, Nojiko, leave Syrus alone plus he is a she remember!"

She told her sister until her sister just told her she does not care about that and kept flirty with Syrus which she sigh and just ignore it until she heard a ringing so she turn and spot a bag that belong to Syrus so she took out when was ringing and she took out a snail that have pink hair with green hat which Nami have no clue what is it.

"Hello, this is Syrus snail may I help you."

She did not know what she was doing just that she was curious who is calling syrus.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE IS MINE SYRUS."

She heard female on the other end which she wonder why is syrus flirting with other ladies if she already had one which she smirk to give Syrus some trouble until Luffy walk behind her and spot the snail. Luffy took the snail.

"Hello, this is Sunny brother and who are you!?"

She was trying her best to steal the snail from luffy until what the snail say shock both of them.

"This is captain Jewelry Bonnie and where is my syrus."

Luffy smiles and replies to her.

"Oh I will take you to her seeing she is flirting with the local ladies."

Nami just hold her laugh in seeing that Luffy already giving Syrus some trouble and follow after Luffy when he left to give the snail to syrus.

SDK POV

She listen to Nojiko story about her pass and enjoying her company until she was getting to close to her who she told Nojiko that Sanji need her and left quickly.

'I swear why is women want to sexual me or something but least she not bonnie seeing that she is the worst tha'

Her thought was cut off when she heard luffy calling her name so she turn around and yell back to tell her where she was. When luffy show up front of her and smiles at her which kind pull syrus in a weird feeling as she notice that luffy has both of his hand behind him.

"What do you want Luffy?"

She question him as she glare at him until he gave her snail that was familiar to her and Nami came behind Luffy out of breath that once she notice what the snail that was calling her that she freak out and gave it back to luffy.

"Tell her I am dead."

She whisper to Luffy until the snail yell at them.

"SYRUS I KNOW YOU ARE THERE AND YOU BETTER ANSWER TO ME AND DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE DEAD IF YOU DON'T ANSWER I AM GOING TO COME AND GET YOU!"

She sighs as she puffs her cheek while glaring both luffy and nami who just look at her with smiles on their face.

"Hey Bon. What do you want this time?"

She gave a blank tone to the other caller.

"Is that how you tell to your lover syrus?"

Syrus just pinch her nose bridge as she could not believe this woman that she having a chat with.

"How many time do I need to tell you that you are not my woman and plus you are pain in the ass anyway."

She tilts her head back as she watch the night sky but turn her head back to the snail.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that you are mine and mine alone and you did not complaint when I kiss at the restaurant."

Syrus knew that bonnie was smirking at the other line which piss her off little which she heard chuckles from both Luffy and Nami.

'Oh they will pay for this.'

She sighs and just hangs up at bonnie while pulling the snail in her pocket as she pulls it on silence. She looks at both victims that gave the poison to her.

"Next time, don't answer it or I will kick both your ass and also don't touch what is mine."

She gave them the dangerous glare she has gave to everyone to them as she took off. Little did she know that Luffy and Nami were scared and went off to go to sleep so they could forget the glare that haunts them in their mind.

Syrus found a tree that was high off the ground and climb up as she find herself comfort on one of the branch as she slowly let the darkness take over.

She woke up by a shout. She rub her eyes as she look down and notice Sanji.

"SUNNY, LET GO BEFORE WE LEAVE YOU."

She stench her body as she jump off the tree and land next to sanji and both of them left to the ship.

'This is it here come good bye sailor and here come pirate hood.'

She smirks as she ran toward the ship.

Next Chapter

Oh no Double Trouble.


	9. Oh no double trouble

Chapter 8

Oh No Double Trouble.

SDK POV

'Oh damn I am going to be sick...'

She holds her mouth with her left hand as she lay her weight on the handle.

"Sunny, what wrong?"

Sanji walk toward her. She turns to him but she turn her back to the ocean leaving what in her mouth and sanji look at her disgust.

"What happen to you? That just disgusting sunny."

She flip him off and groan as she look down. It seem luffy jump over to them and slap her back as he smiles.

"tough it up sunny we almost to the place gold d roger die and that where we will start our advancer."

He laugh until syrus told her pup wolf percy to bite him so both percy and luffy were fighting in the background while Sanji just watch and look over to her.

"are you going to tell why you did that."

She glare at him while again taking whatever in my mouth to the sea and spills some food out of her mouth.

"…shut..up.. If you might know that jackass over there thought it will be a good idea to cook his own sweet and give it to me."

When Sanji heard that he look at her in horror and wonder why luffy did that and kind upset him that luffy would dare touch his kitchen those he kind feel little scared now that syrus did not beat the hell out of luffy.

"Ok, sorry you got to deal with that but tell me again why you did not murder him like last time he tries to steal your sweet or even mess with it."

She got up finish all the gross food out of her system and stretches her body. She sigh as she look around to see percy's teeth on luffy's leg while Luffy pulling the dog off of him with Usopp and Nami help. She saw that zoro is sleeping in the other side of the ship. She shrugs as she turn her body to Sanji and cross her arm as she lay her arm on the handle of the ship again and look at the sea.

"The reason I am not killing him because I own him for leaving him and plus when luffy does something for you just take it or he will give you a face that you could say no to and also he won't stop until you get it so why harass about it those I let percy attack him seeing the crap he make was disgusting. You think me vomiting is disgust try his sweet that will make your stomach feel like you be sea sick for week. I just took one tiny bite and it has me over the handle."

She point to the kitchen.

"There three left and the rest of nine. Percy ate it which is why he in a crappy mood just I let him take his anger out of luffy seeing it the idiotic foo fault for giving the rest to percy."

She shake her head as sanji was shocked to know that luffy make something than he chuckles at the scene before him.

"Well, tell that to usopp and nami to not help luffy on that seeing that percy is going to attack both of them."

She tilt her head back and see that sanji was right so she called out both of the fool name and they came over freaking out and shaking her off the handle of the ship.

"TELL YOUR BEAST TO LAY OFF OF LUFFY."

Syrus use her finger to pull out some wax out of her ears than give Nami blank expression. She slowly disappear in the kitchen.

"Syrus!? COME BACK HERE AND TELL YOUR DOG OFF!"

Syrus came back with muffin on her left hand and spill it in two and force it in both Usopp and Nami mouth and once they shallow the muffin down while coughing.

"What…that …*cough* you…do..that..for."

Syrus stand next to Sanji and Sanji just watch as they watch both Usopp and Nami face slowly change different type of color and has disgust expression as now their face is green and they boost it off to the side and vomit what they ate.

"Told you and that why. Oh Luffy make those muffin and gave it to me so now you know my pain."

She told both sick crew while Sanji just left to destroy what luffy make and luffy still trying his best to get percy off and zoro was still sleeping as she saw that he has a snot coming out which she shake her head and walk to go merry head and sat down which was Luffy's favorite spot those it took couple hour before they got to lounge town.

LDM POV

Once he finishes dealing with Percy. He saw that they make it and realized that Syrus is nowhere around him until he spot her on his favorite spot and shout at her.

"YO, Sunny let us go to see where Gold D Roger dies!"

She gave him blanket expression and shakes her head no.

"Sorry, Luffy but I kind don't want to go why not go with Usopp or Nami while I need to go with Zoro so that why he does not get lost again."

Luffy just look at her and nod as he pull Usopp with him even those deep down he wanted to go with nami for some reason but he just choose the first person to garb which in this case Usopp. He left the rest and went to see the grave of gold d roger while his crew left to do their thing.

Zoro POV

He looks at syrus when he heard what she say to Luffy as Luffy left them. He turns his head to his so call chilling buddies.

" Tell me again why you did that."

He rise his brow at her seeing he catch something which she was quiet than shrugs at him.

"I really do not know seeing my gut been telling I should not go with luffy on this and I see sanji left to see them so anyway let go get you a new sword seeing that it was destroy with the whole nami thing."

She start to walk in the town with percy on her tail and he frown as he followed her. He could not image what with syrus mind sometime even on her gut feeling but he never question it seeing that he own his life to her and luffy. Those he wonder what position is syrus in the crew seeing that he is first mate but what is she. He kept walking behind her until he bump behind Syrus as he look up.

"Hey! You could warn me before stoping."

He glare at her until she turn giving him a blank expression as she point her finger up so he follow her finger until he saw a sign.

"Tsk, I knew that."

He looks away while walking in the store to check out the sword.

SDK POV

She shake her head as she watch zoro ignore her until she spot something a barrel with cheap sign on it and felt something weird in the barrel of sword like something telling her something.

'Let that demon hunter take me young princess.. Let that man wield me.'

She wonders who voice that it so she looks closer to each swords and felt an aura that is calling her. Those she does not realized another person walk in and argue with the store man and make zoro feel uncomfortable being there. She find the sword that is black as night with red with it and small circle logo on it so to pull it out and stare at it.

"um Zoro is this the type of sword that you are looking for."

She ignore the other person and the store man and kept her eyes on the sword until it spoke to her again.

'yes, princess let your first mate wield someone like me and I will prove my power to you that I could protect you and fight for you.'

She gave the sword a question look seeing she does not know what it meant those she wonder why she is not freaking out until zoro took the sword and prove the store man that is not a curse sword and she cross her arm as he does his trick that if the sword touch him that it is curse which she roll her eyes and saw that the sword did not cut him.

"Wow He has bigger balls than both of you."

She replies to both other person in the room as she turn her head. She spot the person she does not wish to see.

"oh..shit.."

The person she saw was Tashigi and she could not believe she was here front of her.

"Why are you here!?"

She yells at the other person until she felt a hand pull her shoulder. She turn to her side and spot zoro pulling her out of there. She turn around those that was a wrong move when she felt breast on her back and she start to freak out.

"get off, get off, get off, omg she touching me with those evil woman power of hers."

She tries to escape from Tashigi arm until she felt someone kissing her neck.

"Where are you going lover."

"I am not your lover."

She growl at her those she just make Tashigi kissing her body more until zoro save her and start running out the store.

"How you know that chick and why was she seduce you!?"

"I blame Sanji for that and forget her, she is not important because what is important is that we leave this place now."

Zoro was holding her as he ran faster until he gave her a blank face to her.

"No, you are going to tell me how you know her."

She growl again until she notice percy catch up with her seeing she totally forgot that he was with her until she pout.

"I will tell you when we are alone alright but right now my gut is telling me to go that way."

She was telling the truth that her gut was telling her to go to the center of the town for some reason. So Zoro quickly took the turn and follow her lean as they stop on the center spot of the town. They both notice some noise which both of them look at each other.

"Sy, did you hear that?"

Zoro gave her a confused expression on his face while pulling her down to the ground and percy sitting beside him.

"Yes, I wonder who is having a party without us."

She tilt her head to the side until she notice someone blacking running pass them which they knew one person who pass that.

"Was that the shitty Cook."

She gave him a look as she wonder why is that zoro get upset whatever he near the cook which she ignore it than nod to him.

"Yup, those I wonder why he running."

Both them were so focus to the cook that someone sneak closer to her and warp their arm behind her.

"What the.."

She was going to snap at the person until she saw female and felt her smooth arm around her waist as she wonder who is this female and why the female body so smooth. Zoro stare while he blushes as he watches the scene before him.

"Oh did you forgot little of me darling. Oh I would never forget you seeing those powerful hands of your, just give me such love and tenderness."

She just stare at the female with a blank expression until she notice the female coming closer to her face. She notice the other female look familiar until her scent make her realized who was this smooth female and her eye wide.

"Oh shit, you were that cow woman who calls me pretty boy."

She told the other female until she felt some soft smooth lips cut her off.

"msfmddhmmmmmmhhhhmm"

Her month was busy with the other female lips even those she could not use her arm for some reason until she felt the other female have got her tie up good which piss her off so she slip her tongue in and spin her tongue in top of the other female mouth. She heard some noise which she have no clue what so ever until she felt the other cow girl letting go and faint down on the ground. She just stare at the cow girl front of her that when zoro pulls his hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, they should call you flirty demon with that skill you just did there anyway who is this chick, your wife."

She glares at him and pull his shirt while pulling him closer to her face.

"Don't go there and I am not a flirt and what is that anyway but forget that, this chick is not my damn wife. She just some chick that me and luffy met when we start our sail even those before she look different and was some big tough fat lady and that true she was fat but I will admit she got style with the whole cowboy thing going on anyway I forgot her name those I just call her cowgirl and that is all so now could WE FUCKING GO."

She tell zoro as she let him go and start to run after the cook and stop when she heard her name which they stop and look a tall pillar and saw some clown freak holding a sword over his head and luffy lock up having his head hanging out. She was piss and flash her body toward luffy and stand front of luffy. The stunt she did shock everyone when she punch luffy and yell at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU DID THIS TIME LUFFY!"

She glares at him and luffy just gave her a pout until she felt danger and dodge barely as she had a cut on her right cheek. She looks at the person who tries to kill her. She notices the clown again and gave him a look.

"When did this town had a clown!?"

The clown was upset with rage as he swings at her again.

"How dare you mock the great buggy, you bastard."

She raises her brow at him as she dodges his swing again. She shrugs her shoulder.

"Never heard of you…Those are you piss off because no one could watch your performance."

Buggy gave her a look that has nothing be confusing on his face until he notice something in her eyes as he walk closer to her.

"Wait? You are a woman."

She nods her head yes for him. She felt uncomforted about him closer to her.

"Yo, Clown face I am and you got a problem with that."

She gave him a look.

"I see well um now I really confuse. You are a woman."

Luffy just watch both of them even those he was getting bored those to him, he knew if buggy say the magic word than he will be send flying which he watch with wonder as syrus just kept watching buggy with a bored expression and I don't care body language.

'Now that I look at her closer, her eyes make me remember the female who took my heart until that man took her from me and curse me. Those this child reminded me of him well I will take my anger out of her than'

He smirks as he swings his sword at her again. Syrus look away didn't not know that buggy cut her shoulder and she look at him while stepping back as she hold her right shoulder. She glare at him.

"Someone is piss that they could not get laid."

She just piss him off more. She uses her sword and cut his arm until his body part flow around which she was shocked.

"What the fuck!?"

She could not believe this and was so shocked that she did not notice buggy's foot kick her off the pillar. She fell backward and she was yelling.

"OH NOW YOU WILL GET YOUR END, YOU FUCKEN CLOWN!"

She look up as she see the ground getting closer to her some realized her body was out of control seeing that buggy person got her confused and she could not believe she got her ass kick by a clown that when she felt some fur and that she land on some soft fur that when she sit up and look down. She notices her favorite dire wolf in his car form which she smiles.

"Thank you percy, you always know when to save us."

She smiles as she hugs him around his neck. That when she heard some thunder and someone crying and the pillar falling behind them as they both look behind them and saw that luffy was fine and the clown was gone. She saw the marines' female girl and cowgirl running toward her which she freak out.

"Percy! Let get out of here and get the gang!"

Percy listen to her order and start to run toward the dock as she pull luffy's arm as luffy got hold of zoro and sanji and they flew on percy's back as they were running toward the ship. Something took of hold of luffy and her down on the ground while percy took both zoro and sanji to the ship. They did not realized that they're friends were not with them seeing they were arguing with each other and glaring each other. She felt foot on her back while luffy felt a hand on his face. They both were trying to escape from him until she heard a male voice.

"You won't leave here. You are coming with me."

The man smirk at both of them as he controls his smoke as it slowly goes around luffy and syrus but mostly on syrus for some reason. Syrus growl at him while coughing badly as luffy was doing his best to push this man off.

"What is that, you both want to be pirate so bad."

The man told both them until luffy shout his favorite line.

"Not any pirate but the PIRATE IS WHAT I AM GOING TO BE."

Syrus cough again as she felt like she was dying those she did her best to shout as well.

"I AM…*cough* GOING TO..*cough* HELP HIM BE ONE."

She felt like her body is going to shut down that when she felt the wind picking up and she saw someone on the roof. She slowly black out.

LDM POV

He saw that syrus was down which piss him off as he bite the man's hand. That when a wind took the man off him and syrus. He did not know what happen but he won't worry about it those he saw syrus down on the ground so he pick her up and start to run toward the ship and when he ran. Someone smiles at him and watch both the children leaving town.

"Go luffy make your dream come true and syrus, do your best to help him. Take the world by storm."

The storm pick up stronger and luffy use his power to get both him and syrus to the ship. They flew toward the ship but luffy saw that syrus will get hurt by the crash so luffy use his body to protect his family and crash toward the ship handle and roll little on the ship and everyone look at them worry.

"Guys are you alright?"

"Luffy, are you hurt?"

"What happen to sunny?"

"Whoa, both of you look like you tackles a palorger."

Luffy's breath heavy as he got up and check on syrus and see she was fine which he smiles and black out as well.

EVERYONE POV

Nami was worry about luffy so she catch him before he hit the ground and hold him closer to her.

'what happen to you luffy.'

Sanji and Zoro check on syrus and slowly took her to her bedroom make for her. Usopp could not believe that luffy give up his room for her which he wonders why. He just ignore just wait until both of them are awake. Nami knew that they need a doctor those something snap her back to reality when she felt luffy waking up and sanji and zoro had syrus with them as she yell at them for not waking her early when they got to ship. She was shock that both syrus and luffy woke up. Luffy quickly got up those he felt like shitty while syrus had cut on her but both of them just told everyone to humble up.

"Alright everyone let make a goal because we are starting our journey early and there is no turning back."

Both the idiot said with bruise up faces as well with smiles. They pull a barrels on the center of them and pull their foot on it.

"MY DREAM IS BEING THE PIRATE KING!"

"MINE IS HELPING THIS IDIOT TO BE THE KING OF ALL PIRATE!"

"FOR ME TO SEE THE ALL BLUE."

"TO BE THE BEST SWORDSMAN ALIVE."

"TO MAKE THE AMAZING MAP OUT THERE."

"TO BE THE BRAVE SNIPER EVER."

All of them crush the barrel apart and started their sail to the mountain.

Next Chapter

What do you mean we got to help the locals.


	10. we got to help the local?

Chapter 9

What do you mean we got to help the locals?

SDK POV

It been a two week since we came to the grind line and week ago syrus and luffy heal up and five day ago we helped a giant whale and two day since we help some rainbow kid and a day when we captured miss Wednesday and her company. Syrus could not believe the stress that luffy was giving her and it seem everyone could feel her vibe well everyone expect luffy. She shakes her head as she heard voice in the background.

"Untie us or better yet let me talk to that sexy man there."

She could hear luffy laughing in the background as sanji was keeping the captured female company while scaring her male partner those it seem Percy was keeping the duck bird companying. She sighs again and walks toward the captured female.

"How many times do I have to tell you woman… that I am a female like you if you do not believe me tell neko thief."

She points her thumb toward nami.

"Who you calling cat, sunny."

She smirks as she heard nami reply as she shrug her shoulder.

"You, who etc that I going to call neko when you got a personality of a neko so why not."

She laughs as nami slap her shoulder.

"aww did I hit a sore spot."

The only thing she got from nami was her glare which to syrus it was gold. So she walk off to train with zoro those when she left the captured female was yelling for her to come back which she ignore but she felt something shake in her bag. She knew what was getting her attention it was a snail call that she put in silent during her last chat. She sighs and took out the snail and pulls the mic toward her lips.

"What do you want bonnie?"

She frown when she didn't hear anything for couple of minutes which to her was weird so she pull the speaker closer to her ears until the line took that moment to shout in her ear.

"OH, MY DARLING SY-FY. I SEE YOU MISS ME IF YOU ANSWER SO QUICK FOR ME."

Syrus was a fool for answering it right away and roll her eyes as she ignores bonnie speech love to her again until she cut her off.

"Whatever, what you want bonnie?"

She wait and count when she heard the famous line that bonnie tell her.

"IT'S HELL TIME FOR YOU TO JOIN MY CREW AND BE MY MATE FOR LIFE."

Syrus just shake her head and hang up the snail and ignore it again as she rub her head as she feel headache coming up until she heard someone telling her something.

"it seem I still do not know what position you are to the ship seeing that I am first mate. The shitty cook is our cook. The other woman is our navigator. Lie man is our sniper and of course luffy is our caption but what making me wonder what is your status of our ship those. "

She stop and look at zoro for a moment and rise her brow at him wondering how he became so visual on thing but she shrug at him.

"well it up to caption really to tell seeing that I am too lazy and much of a slacker to do anything those with him, I am one that you do not want to piss off when dealing with a fight I guess but really status for me is really pain in the ass and really I could care so little of it."

She tilts her head to her left and look away from him as she walk pass him.

'It best not to tell you just yet zoro until something bad happen than you will know for sure.'

She kept walking until she was the end of going merry. She felt calm whatever the wind blow over here those she felt someone coming toward her and pull a straw hat on her head which she pout.

"Do you have to do that every time I want to be left with my own mind luffy?"

She uses the corner of her eyes to see luffy sitting on the handle as she laid her arm on it as well.

"Well I got to seeing that you look good with that hat as well with me those why did you not wear it seeing that is much your than me."

Luffy gave me his worry eyes normally he never show that with no one seeing anyone see his good happy mood as well with his anger eyes but not his worry eyes. she laugh as she shakes her head.

"Because I have my beanie that dad gave me and this hat suit you seeing it what make you the straw hat crew and it your motto as well with your symbols that suit you and what make you beside I just your demon hound which the wanted poster say about me."

Luffy flash another poster as well. She saw the poster which her face fell little.

"oh do not forget this one seeing the ladies are calling you the demon prince of love."

He laugh at her which she shake her head and took off the straw hat as she stare at it until she notice three slash on it with snitch on it.

"what happen here bro?"

Luffy look at her with confused expression until he notice the slash mark.

"oh yea, you were not around that time well we met that red nose buggy did that when I was looking for you and you know I been worry about you seeing that you never open up to anyone but I see you get along well with sanji as well with nami too but it seem you choose your distant with usopp as well with zoro and I wonder what that about."

He gave her a look that she knew all too well.

"Well something in my gut telling that Usopp got to prove himself to me that he is worst fighting for even those his lie will cost him badly, for zoro well we might had be cool and good before but until my god father show up well he kill it that bond me and zoro had so I kind feel that I am nothing to him which kind hurt you know when I look in his eyes that he does not trust me and oh few moment ago he was wondering what is my status for this crew by the way."

She turn around and lay on the handle of the ship with her back as she play with the straw hat while look at the snitch part until she use her pull out some magic straw out of her bag and start to snitch it more to make it it look normal again. Luffy was quiet for a while as she kept snitching the hat up.

'What, why do zoro care about sunny status and that make sense with a lot of thing those it seem that why she went with him before we start our goal to the grand line. Well I trust her choice and her wise word those if I see that zoro left her in battle. I won't think twice to have him off the crew.'

He frown hard which syrus saw in his face until she slap the straw hat on his head as she went back to view the ocean again.

"What the?"

He pulls his hat off and look at her.

"Don't worry about it luffy just be you and let the hard choice for me. Beside you are better when you happy go luffy instead of worry luffy."

She smiles at him as she slap his back gentle as she start to push herself off the handle and toward the kitchen until both her and luffy heard shouting which they quick move to the side of the ship where everyone were and there they saw lot of people shouting and cheering for them.

'The fuck is this, when did people like pirate and even welcoming them.. Wait this smell like a fuckin trap well I should not let my guard down here.'

She notices that luffy set the captured fork free for some reason which she faces palm herself.

'Yup that my happy go luffy alright. I don't like how this place makes my body going crazy and my instinct is going high here.'

she is freaking out as her face change which everyone turn to greet her that when she slap their hand and gave them the most glare she ever give someone which her crew look at her shock even luffy which luffy went front of her and told the people not to bother me. My instinct is going crazy that I growl anyone who gets close to me.

Everyone POV

'What is wrong with syrus, she does not act like this.'

Nami look at syrus shock. She notice the change of aura around her and the killer glare she lay out before the fork that being nice to them. Nami never seem syrus be so hostile toward everyone like this.

'This is a new side I never seen sunny before.'

Sanji use his corner of his eyes to watch syrus as he greet the ladies and enjoy the flirting but he never let his eyes waver off of syrus seeing she was very hostile which making him worry about her those the look that luffy was giving him telling him to leave it alone.

'This place is making her go like this that mean something is not right about this place and I better watch my back on this if this place is making her so hostile just pretend I do not care but watch over her it seem she is hiding lot of thing but if I want to get her to open up then I will prove to her seeing it my fault that I gave her a hard time.'

Zoro watch syrus but wonder off to drink with the fork while thinking about a plan.

'Aw man she is scary when she is piss but what make you go like that those.'

Usopp look at luffy and syrus as he heard growl coming from syrus those it seem he notice that Percy is near her trying to calm her down.

'Wow that mutt is brave to be near that and I am glad she not mad at me or is she.'

He starts to shake feeling scared so he got away from them and enjoy himself so he does not think about syrus for now.

"Syrus, you need to control your instinct you making the other feel not comfy right now."

Luffy whisper to her so no one could hear him those syrus took a down breath but was near him those he heard her growl toward other and percy nuzzled her side to calm her down but he knew that the instinct is winning which he sigh and smiles to anyone those luffy do not notice some fork giving syrus a look those people took him to the food court so luffy got an idea and ask for more food and c challenge syrus for a food eating contest. He saw that it help syrus a lot as she smirk and sat down but she still growl to other people for getting close even female and luffy saw that percy is helping as well for making sure no one get close to her. So when the foods show up luffy start to dig the food with syrus. Couple hour later five chief were down for the count and Luffy feeling full as he slowly went to sleep while syrus just kept eating those she felt bored as she left the room. Sanji forgot all about syrus as he kept flirting with the ladies those felt kind upset when male were warping their arm around his moss friend.

'How dare they touch him! He is mine.. Wait since when I do I care whatever hang with moss head. I do not care beside I have all these ladies.'

He shake his head as female had him in a dance sandwich. Nami in other hand was having fun of stealing money from them and drink some sake with zoro as they battle it out for drink as for usopp. He kind enjoying telling his tale or would say lies as he smirk as many people cheer him on. Slowly the party slowly finish as all the moment were slowly going to sleep expect for syrus who kind left the party.

SDK POV

After leaving the party she could not feel so out of it as her body or more like her instinct were taking control again. She shake her head those felt soft fur on her hand as she look down and pat percy's head and look forward as she see many houses which she does not know why there so many houses here. Something back in her mind is telling her something when she was traveling with her family before she was left in the hand of grap. She sighs as she rubs her head.

'What was it that mother told me, damn? Something is blocking me for remembering it.'

She frowns hard as percy whimper to her those she snap back to normal and pat his head again.

"it alright Perce, it just there a lot going in my mind for some reason."

She smiles until she felt a hand on her shoulder and quick reflex she turn and saw a hand sticking out of her shoulder which she look at it confused and tilt her head to the right.

"Um when did I start growing hand on my shoulder?"

She heard a giggle nearby which she quickly follows the giggle. She kept following the giggle voice but slowly getting louder by every step she took. When she came close to a view she notices a lake nearby and beautiful flower around. Once she found the who was making the voice the moon light brighten around them and she saw in the moonlight raven hair with beautiful violent eyes striking in her sliver eyes those violent eyes left her heart skip a beat at the moment which she found it strange but some reason warm to watch the person before her. Reality torn her mind back to normal as she saw that she falling for a woman who her image brighten of the brightness of the lake . The reflex of the lake and the moonlight make this woman amazing beautiful in her eyes. She slowly lifts her left foot and step forward.

"Y-you have a-amazing e-eyes."

She was staring to the other person while feeling herself drool to her. The woman giggle as she shake her head.

"Oh. Is that so?"

The woman rise her right brow at syrus which she felt another heart beat skip again as she felt so out of it as she mess with her finger.

"W-well they are."

She felt heat on her face badly as she wonder how is it that one woman make her go crazy like this with unknown feeling she is feeling those the other woman giggle at her again. She rub her neck as she walk another step toward the other person those trip and badly hit her face badly on the ground. She quickly pushes herself up and was sitting while rubbing her nose.

"Tsk ouch that hurt like bitch. I-I s-so sorry about my c-cursing."

She felt the heat burn her cheek more as well with her ears. The other female just share at her which make syrus feel more out of it so she got up and rub her neck.

"You are not what I expect as the demon hound."

Everyone POV

The female raises her brow at syrus while syrus just gave her a blank expression while sighing when she heard the other nickname as well.

"..As well with the title of demon prince/princess."

Syrus pout at the female as she snatches her head.

"Really some people do like to make my life hell and even those I do not care much about the title they give me those for once I just want to be me and well it better to use my name than those lame name."

She said as she crossing her hand behind her head. The female chuckles at syrus as she walks toward her and touch syrus cheek.

"I do see Syrus D Kudo has a better sound than those titles."

Female wink at her while letting her finger play with syrus shaggy hair. Syrus stare in this woman eyes.

"U-um what is y-your name miss?"

Syrus felt nervous when she looks at the miss. The female just giggle and play with syrus hair.

"My name is Miss Sunday."

Syrus just back away with sad expression and give her the puppy expression.

"That is sad what kind of parent would name their kid that even those I love mine but I would kick their ass if they name me something like that. I will kick anyone arras if they make fun of you."

Miss Sunday just gives syrus a blank expression as syrus kept going about how the world is as ass.

'This is the first. I never have seen someone caring for me like this. I don't know why I should just tell this cute pup my real name.'

Miss Sunday cover syrus mouth as she slowly whisper to syrus ear.

"I was kidding; my real name is Nico Robin."

Robin let go her hand to see syrus expression for some reason she find it cute how syrus expression change. Syrus just stare at her than down on the ground while her cheek rapidly heat up.

"Whoa, that is beautiful name that I have ever heard and I bet everyone tell you this all the time that you are the most beautiful woman who has such amazing eyes as well with that cute smiles."

She grins goofy while showing her sharp teeth those she hold her hand quick.

"I am being honest here that you do have amazing eyes. I could just stare at them all day if you let me.. Wait I got a prefect song for you. I hope you like it."

Syrus pull out some music box out of her magic bag and play music beat without no lyrics nor voice just the background music. As the music start to beat syrus turn around and give robin an childish grin while the moonlight shine her eyes to make it look like it was glowing. Her glowing sliver eyes connect to the sky-blue eyes while ignoring what is around them.

Robin POV

She watches as syrus let out soft tone voice.

 _"Oh, her eyes, her eyes."_

Syrus walk towards her.

 _"Make the stars look like they're not shinin'."_

Syrus was giving her a caring eye that she never seen before.

 _"Her hair, her hair"_

Syrus gentle brush her hand on her hair.

 _"Falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday_

 _Yeah. "_

Syrus slowly taking her hand with her. She tangles her finger with syrus finger. She stare at syrus as she took her hand while showing her the star.

 _"I know, I know_

 _When I compliment her she won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it's so_

 _Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

 _But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

 _I say, ."_

Syrus stare back the sky-blue eyes while giving robin a slow dance.

 _"When I see your face (face, face...)_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)._

 _Yeah. "_

Robin watch as syrus glowing sliver eyes stare on her lips.

 _"Her lips, her lips_

 _I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

 _Her laugh, her laugh_

 _She hates but I think it's so sexy_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday, ."_

Syrus steal a kiss from her which she wide her eyes as she could not believe how syrus is making her feel this way. She quickly hid her shocked expression those was amusing how syrus is so bold.

 _"Oh you know, you know, you know_

 _I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for_

 _Then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

 _You know I'll say."_

Robin could not believe again that this person spin her. She slowly smiles at syrus being so close and she felt the warm that this person was giving her.

 _"When I see your face (face, face...)_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _The way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)."_

Syrus rub her nose with her. She chuckles how syrus is behaving.

 _"When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _Yeah."_

(Just the way you are by B. Mar)

Syrus give her that cute childish grin at her. She was quiet seeing the song that syrus sang was amusing those she felt the warm in it while feeling so out of order which she shakes her head while use her power to take syrus hands to herself. She did not pay attention what she doing until she heard shout.

"Whoa!?"

Her eye slowly turning to ice blank stare while giving unemotional expression that when she heard something which raises her brow at the person who got her barrier to shut down on the spot.

"That is awesomeness. That means you a devil fruit user, which is soooo cool by the way. Wish I could be one so I could join the devil fruit user so I could be close with you."

Syrus give those most wolfish smiles at her and her heart start to beat which she shake her head and laugh while not believing herself.

'Of all things this person is the one that got me to lower my barrier… I won't let Lizard man touch her.'

She walk toward syrus as syrus kept talking feeling space out thinking all the time she would do with her until she steal a passion kiss from syrus. She felt syrus kissing back giving more sweetness to this passion kiss. She smiles when she saw the daze expression on syrus. They broke the kiss as she kiss her finger and lay on syrus lips as she left.

"Until next time my little wolf."

SDK POV

All the time I kept talking about how awesome robin is until I felt soft lips on mine feeling my lung losing air while melting in robin's lips as I kiss back showing replies back to the other person when they broke for air. I had the most daze like face that I did not catch what she say as she left while I just stand there feeling my body going daze mode.

'Wow, I do not know what kind of move are those but it was amazing with a pinch of wow.'

She smiles until she felt someone crash to her. Her mood change when the crash left her in pain sting on her back so she turn around and kick the person off. Percy attacks another person that was coming near her. She wonders what just happen as she ran toward what the other were. Percy heard it master and bark as he attack more human that dare to touch his human.

"Come on percy! We need to get the other."

Percy follower her order and ran toward her as he lean his nose between her leg and lift her up in the air and on his back while she take hold of his fur.

'I do not know what happen but hang on luffy I am coming.'

Both Percy and syrus ran toward the other with one thought luring in her mind.

'This is what happens when you help damn local.'

Next Chapter 10

Dude, that a talking deer and shit how the hell I got sick


	11. Dude, that a talking deer

Chapter 10

Dude, that a talking deer and shit how the hell I got sick.

SDK

She holds tight on percy's fur while grinding her teeth as she has a sick feeling lurking in her heart. She could not let anything to happen to luffy and the other.

'I knew this island is up to something. I hope my instinct warn them for this.'

She pulls on percy's fur harder. Percy yelp warning her that she is pulling to hard. She looks down and gave him apology expression.

"I am sorry Percy. I just worry about them."

Percy just nod as he kept running toward the other. Those when they both make it to the scene there were bounty hunter were everywhere. She was shock there were so many here until something in her childhood that her mother told her.

Flashback

"That fucken dick making an island full of bounty hunter is so unfair for new rookie pirate to come and start their goal of being Royal Pirate."

Four-year-old syrus listen to her mother and other talking to her father about something again. She stares at her mother while wondering what is about.

"mommy, .bad hunter?"

Her mother turn and look at syrus while picking her up.

"it's bounty hunter sweetly. Well it a group of people hunting for pirate like us and cash us for berry."

Syrus frown.

"Why? Are we good guy mommy?"

She stares at her mother with the most childish innocent expression and her mother sigh as she smiles while shank was holding his laugh in until her mother kick him in his leg and stroke syrus cheek.

"well syrus, we are not good nor bad. We do what we feel right and someday you will tell who is good and bad but right now that island is full with bad people who work with this man who love lizard and sand lover once you meet him. KICK HIS SORRY ASS TO THE MOON! GOT IT!"

Her mother gave her the scariest expression as she nods quick.

"yesh mommy!"

End Flashback.

She snaps back to reality when she heard someone voice so she turns around and found those voice and she found it and it was Zorro and luffy and once she spots them. She freezes when she saw both of them fighting and she wonder why they were fighting each other and wonder why until she heard luffy telling Zorro that he should not kill those people who took care of them. She knew Zorro won't attack someone without reason that when Zorro told luffy that the people were after them that when it hit her very quick as she understood what happen. She images luffy coming in the wrong place and the right time to think that Zorro was evil but Zorro was in the right time and right place when he kills the enemy. She kept watching with Percy as she lay on Percy head while Percy were sitting down on the ground. They were watching the two crew front of them without noticing that someone was sneaking behind them as the person pull on syrus scarf and chore her with the pull. She looks at the stranger who was hurting her until she saw orange hair that when her face turn pale the glare Nami was giving her.

"Now tell me sunny. Why is Zorro and Luffy fighting?"

She saw Nami smiles and felt dark aura around her so she shallows what in her throat.

"well they are fighting something stupid again and Luffy won't stop until he killed Zorro and I do not want to get in seeing I am forbid to get in his fight."

She shrugs that when Nami pull her off percy and percy look at her wonder what to do even he whimper knowing not to mess with a female when she is upset but both her and percy watch as Nami give them a look.

"well if captain told you that than go back to the ship understood because at the moment I am going to beat the hell of those two idiot."

She gave them a smiles which they quickly left Nami. She hops on Percy as she pulls on his fur and took off to the ship. In Few moments there was a duck following them as she heard percy bark at the duck and both of them race toward the ship and jump on it. She looks at the duck wonder what to do with it but she shrugs and set up everything to leave this damn island and wait for some order. She lay her back on the handle of the ship while crossing her arm feeling bored not be able to do anything and She still remembers the way Nami look at her which send shiver around her body until she felt someone or something hit her on the head while falling down forward and her hand and knee were on the deck floor. She shakes her head as she moves her body in sitting position. She rub her head with her right hand.

"FUCK!? That hurt you know."

She had little tear coming out of her eyes while looking the cause of her pain until yellow hair came view which she rises her brow.

"oi sanji there other way to get on the ship you know..."

Before she talks more she got more stuff hitting behind her and her body fell flat on the floor on the desk while feeling weight on her.

'what am I, something to soft to land on or someone bitch.'

She groans as she feels all the weight on her. She heard two idiots that never shut up.

"It all Zorro's fault!"

"How is my fault!"

She did not know that Zorro has a woman on his shoulder adding more weight on her. Both kept yelling at each other that when she heard Nami calm voice. She knew that voice when she got up quick and make the other fall behind her as she quickly went to get something to drink and away from Nami.

NAMI POV

"if you two don't stop. You will not see the next island once I'm finish with both of you."

She smiles to the two moron. While she watches in amuse that syrus left to the kitchen and give Luffy a look that she never uses which she chokes him as she shouts at him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

LUFFY POV

'why she mads at me…its Zorro who cause this mess...'

He ignores her while shouting back as he just grins.

Zorro POV

He shakes his head while holding the woman that Nami told him to get. He still wonders what she wants him to do that while ignoring Nami and Luffy shouting.

Sanji POV

He was irritated that Zorro would hold another woman as he grinds his teeth and left to check on syrus so he could keep his mind something etc.

Usopp POV

He just stares at the crew wonder what is going on which he shrugs and making sure they are safe seeing he does not want to deal with another fight that he could die again.

SDK POV

She pours some strawberry syrup on the milk while mixing it together while pour it in a bottle. She did not realized someone behind her and her nose pick up strong male beauty scent which she knew only one male has it. Some reason she wonders how this instinct work sometime. She sighs.

"What is it Sanji?"

Sanji just stare and look at her confused.

"what is that?"

She turns at him and give her confused look.

"you never done strawberry milk before and you called yourself a cook it simple my mother show me how."

She told him about the recipe.

"wow that easy."

She nods at him while giving him a smiles.

"Yup, there other way as well if you want to mix some sweet and have sweet heaven melt in your mouth seeing my mother show me some sweet that is such amazing taste in the mouth."

She grins more feeling the warm and memoires of her parent mostly her mother.

"you really miss her and you never told me that you have a mother and where is she and where is luffy parent as well seeing both don't look like each other maybe you share same father and different mother."

Sanji told her which she looks at him blank expression slowly frown seeing she do not know where he got that.

"Well to be honest me and luffy don't share blood but it does not mean we are sibling seeing oil is thinner than blood. We don't talk about our parent because it's a taboo even those you will found out soon about who are grandparent to parent. It just time will tell those and let me ask you something why are you really here?"

She gave him a look seeing she never see him acting so upset about something.

"Um I do not want to talk about it."

Sanji pout while going off to make some sweet for her even those her instinct is telling her is someone is getting in the young male mind. Those she ignores the instinct and went outside to check if the heat is gone when she came out with the bottle on her hand while drinking the strawberry milk with a straw as she saw Zorro talking to the female before which she has no clue what her name again until she heard Nami.

"Princess vivi, we will take you back home."

She walks toward the side of the ship while drinking more of her sweet milk until she scents someone sitting next to her which she spilt out the sweet milk out of her mouth and blush when she saw the person who had her heart beating fast. Everyone glare at the new person on the ship while vivi shiver when she saw her.

"If you like to get there here a log to get there."

She stops blushing as she shakes her head while tilting her head.

"you should have not say that beautiful."

Ms. Sunday gave her a look wondering why she say that until Luffy slap the log down to the ground and told her. He would never follow someone etc. path but their own. Ms. Sunday shrug but blow a kiss to the her. She blushes again and walk away ignoring the stare and comment as she left to her quarter.

LDM POV

He glares at Ms. Sunday giving the hint not to come close to his little sibling sunny and when she left she gave sunny a blow kiss and this make him shock seeing he never seen sunny blush nor upset when woman do that to her which he see this woman is dangerous and make sure this Sunday person does not hurt his little sister nor change her. He stares behind sunny head wonder what she up to but he shook his head and he told the rest to set sail to new place to party. He jumps around the ship until he stops on going merry head and look out in the sea.

SDK

She was chilling in her room while thinking about what been going on with the crew.

'I swear what is wrong with them for thinking I am good for nothing…its luffy idea and order to not have me fight. Those they are safe and alright but I need to be there if something come up when they need me the most.'

She was laying on the ground as her mind change the subject of the robin aka .

'I wonder when I will see her again. I never felt this before and all I want to do is please her and make her smiles more.'

She did not notice someone walk in as she was looking at the ceil until blonde hair and a face look down.

"you know if you are sleeping down there, you might catch a cold."

He rises his brow at her while showing worry expression.

"well not really beside I don't get sick anyway. So, don't worry about it also shouldn't you argue with your secret lover."

She teases the chief which he pouts and look away from her.

"oh please we are nothing like that and quit amusing I have a thing for the moss brain beside I love beautiful woman not man if anything I will send any man who flirt to me to the deep of hell fire."

She gave him a rise brow.

"yea keep telling yourself that cook, I could see you sending knife boy off the sea of fire."

She smirks when she got a glare from the chief as he pouts while walking away. She sat up while crossing her arm.

'wait was there a reason for him to show up.'

She shrugs it off while getting up until the ship came to halt which is lost her balance little.

'what? Why did we stop.'

She quickly ran out the room and out the door. It took less couple minutes to see what just happen. She notices a lot of tree and green around so she jumps over to the deck and stand next to luffy while everyone is getting ready to get off the ship.

"um luffy, why the hell we are here?"

She gives him a face while hearing the princess telling them that they need to leave those she ignores the princess and see luffy expression to know what he is thinking and what he going to say which she sighs and shrug her shoulder as she spots Nami. That feeling is back which she jumps over to her while percy bark telling her that he was behind her. The moment that she stops next to her.

"Yo, Nami is it alright if I could go with you seeing the guys want to do their things and maybe I could beat them seeing big nose always get the scary one."

She points to the sniper while he glares at her while she smiles at him innocent. Nami gave her a look but shake it off.

"alright, let go."

So Syrus, Nami and Usopp went to the jungle in the other side while looking some food and check out the island. It been that way for couple hour until syrus notice some bug that no one seem to see which she found it weird so she slaps it away from Nami even those Nami gave her a look.

"what are you doing sunny?"

She gave a Nami shrug.

"just doing some training is all and do you notice something."

Nami just look at her weird which she knew that she can't while Usopp gave her a look as well until he looks around.

"what you see something dangerous."

He starts to freak out so she sighs as she pats his back little bit make sure she does not hurt him.

"no I just saying seeing there a lot of epic plants and creature."

She smiles while she sneaky kill all the bug that go toward both of her company those she did not realized that a bug bitten her neck so she slaps it.

'damn fuckin bug.'

She growls until she felt something weird like the world got dizzy. She did not hear Nami or Usopp calling her name while she holds her head with her right hand as she couldn't focus no more it not long that darkness took over her.

Flash back

"Shut it Ace, or I send you to hell if you keep that up."

She growl at ace for ignoring luffy and treat her like dirt.

"Bastard, you think you could beat."

She shake of anger that when she punch him and kept on going until she hold his shirt.

" I don't care who you are or what you come from but no one I mean no one treat luffy like trash and you are lucky that he kept going after you seeing you need someone to be there. So if I were you, I will say sorry."

She gave him the most glare that little girl shouldn't do. Ace shake in fear never in his life that someone do that to him.

"…sorry…"

She let him go and give him look.

"what that? I can't hear you."

She crosses her little arm. While luffy do not know what to do.

"I AM SORRY FOR BEING JERK... HAPPY"

He growl until he look away blushing but he smiles to himself.

"yo, loser why you are smiling about?"

Little syrus stare at ace while luffy grin big and being himself when he jump on him.

"get off!" "yay we are friends!"

She gave them weird look but ace did not give her answer so she shake it off and join the gang while pinching luffy cheek. She finally let someone in her world.

…..

different scene show up.

"very funny but I am fine."

Ten year old syrus tell the boys while having high fever and cough very often. Ace grad her arm while Luffy touch her forehead.

"No, you are not. You have high fever and need to get back and rest."

She pull her arm and look away from them.

"No way, I am fine and come on we got training to do."

Ace glare at her while picking her up while luffy garb all the stuff.

"HEY, LET ME DOWN! I SAY I AM FINE DAMNIT!"

She wiggle on ace while feeling weak.

"SHUT UP AND LET US TAKE CARE YOU FOR ONCE!"

Both ace and luffy gave her look while taking her back home so they could make sure she is resting. She pout and look away.

"FINE BUT YOU BETTER TRAIN HARD WHILE I GET MY STUPID REST!"

She order the boys while she lets ace carry her. It didn't take long when they got home as ace pull her on the best while luffy tuck her in as ace quick and tell the old hag that she was sick those she smiles knowing that she got two amazing older brother so she quickly fell to darkness..

End Flash.

She open her eyes but the bright light blind her while she sit up and hold her head.

'Man, I feel like shit but forget that why did I have that dream and that weird, why did I remember what ace and luffy took care of me. Why does it feel like I got sick again?'

She frown as she did not notice that someone came in the room while she try to figure it out. She snap out of it when she heard someone voice.

"aww I see you are better."

She turn around but didn't see anyone so she rub her neck feeling little out of it.

"I might be going crazy."

She shake her head until someone cough.

"hey you bastard, I am right here."

She looks down and see a creature which have her confused but what make it weird it's a talking deer.

"since when deer talk?"

The deer just glare at her while start to shout out her.

"YOU ARE A RUDE MAN I EVER MET AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE RELATED TO LUFFY-SAN!"

When she heard luffy name which she got out of the bed look around as she freak out.

"where luffy?omg where is nami, the last time I remember is being with her and Usopp. Oh shit, what kind of person am I if I let anything to happen to nami."

She start to freak out without realized the deer person just call her a man but she ignore it while look around until she notice she wearing white gown.

"um where my clothes? "

She turn to the deer.

"TSK, WHY WOULD I TELL YOU?"

She give the deer a glare while walking toward it slowly.

"if anything, to happen to my big bro or his friend. I will end you."

The deer just give her a look.

Next Chapter 11.

For the love of god, we going to deal with the heat and ace.


End file.
